Angel and the Hunter
by destielshipper
Summary: AU: Based of Beauty and the Beast. Castiel heard the story of the beast in the castle as a small boy and never imagined it to be real but when his father goes missing and he's suddenly thrusted into world of magic and curses, it's now a whole different story to one who learnt. It's a story of desperation, longing, and most of all seeing the beauty within.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel Singer stared at his father as he drew the thin and ragged curtains across the window shutting out the fierce storm brewing outside.

"It's time for bed, my boy" Robert Singer said softly over to his son as he climbed into the small bed tucked into the corner dragging the threadbare blanket up to his chin with trembling hands. It was a bitter winter and the wind howled around them hitting the small house on the hill with ice cold rain. He took in his child cowing in bed, his hair unruly and tousled from the bath, his eyes blue as glaciers, and an innocence that made his weary heart ache.

Times were hard since the death of his wife and Castiel's mother in the summer when the poor woman had succumbed to fever, the money was low and barely enough to feed them or keep them warm. Robert, or what he liked to be secretly called, Bobby, was an inventor but not a very good inventor to the gossip of the villagers and even though he tried his creations would just not work.

"Papa, tell me a story" Castiel said when he tucked him in ducking his head to press a kiss to his forehead.

"What story do you wish to hear?"

"I want a story I have never heard" Castiel said staring up at him. "I want to dream of the story"

"I know one story but I don't know if you're old enough to hear it"

"Papa, I am ten years of age, please" Castiel begged clinging to his hand.

"Okay, hush now and close your eyes" Bobby said with a sigh sitting on the edge of the creaky bed brushing a hand into his hair.

"Once upon a time there lived a family, a very rich family of noble birth, a doting mother, a strict but loving father and their two sons who they loved and adored. They lived in a castle on the edge of the forest surrounded by servants who attended to their every need. The family enjoyed each other's company and their one favourite activity was hunting. The slaying of animals was a sport which the eldest son took to with enthusiasm. It was a good life till one day the mother passed away in the night leaving the father and the two sons alone…"

"Like my mama" Castiel whispered softly.

"Yes, like mama, now hush and close your eyes" he said with a nod and wide eyes. "The father was struck with unbearable grief and stayed in the tower leaving his two sons to fend for themselves. The youngest was a kind boy, very courageous, honourable, and had a loving heart for anyone and especially the eldest brother but the eldest brother was different then the youngest. The eldest grew to be a selfish boy with only thoughts of nothing but himself, he was unkind and sometimes cruel to the people who surrounded him. In his grief he hunted and slayed animals in the forest for fun while the youngest could only watch with sorrow in his heart"

Bobby stroked a hand into his hair again with a small sigh. "Then one day unacceptably the father passed away in his grief leaving the two sons in the huge castle. The eldest took it upon himself to run the house but he ran it into such devastation. He was a selfish, greedy, unloving man and despite his brothers constant protests he didn't change his ways. One night in the middle of the winter, a cruel, cold, winter, the eldest brother held a celebration ball for his upcoming birthday. That night an enchantress came to the castle disguised as an old frail haggard woman needing safety and shelter for the night. She knocked on the doors and waited until the eldest son opened the door to the disguised enchantress. She begged the eldest son for shelter and in exchange she would give him a rose"

Castiel despite his father wishes had opened his eyes in awe watching him.

"This rose was the most beautiful rose across the land; it glowed with a mixture of red, pink, white and even gold petals. It was a beauty but the eldest son did not see this and he turned away the enchantress with a sneer and was repulsed by her haggard appearance. The enchantress warned him not to do this though and told the eldest son that beauty was within you but the eldest son turned her away again and the disguise melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The eldest son seeing this fell to his knees in front of her begging for forgiveness which was not given. The enchantress saw the selfishness and greed inside of him and saw no love in his heart and for that she cursed him to turn into a beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle that would affect everyone inside. In return for this he was given the rose that was in fact an enchanted rose which would bloom until the last petal fell. The enchantress told the eldest son if he wished to break this curse then he must love another and in a moment of kindness from the enchantress he was given one clue, the one who could break the spell was pure of heart and pure of soul but the other must love him in return to see the past the ugliness and see the beauty within"

Castiel gasped eyes wide in awe and excitement, his mouth open in surprise.

"But if the last petal falls and the spell is not broken then he shall remain a beast forever and so in despair and mourning he locked himself into the castle ashamed of what he had done and what had happened and still remains there to this day"

Bobby straightened when the story ended pressing a kiss to his forehead again. "There we go, a story, now go to sleep"

"Papa, did he find true love?"

"No"

"So is the beast dead now?"

"It's nothing but a story my angel now close those eyes" he ordered softly watching him blink and shut his eyes. "It's nothing but a story"

"But where did you hear it papa?"

"In the wind" he lied softly stepping back and watching as Castiel curled under the covers with a small sigh. Bobby blew out the candle leaving him to it as he stepped out sitting on his own bed staring at the fire. He didn't know truthfully if it was a story or truth so he simply let it go and the next morning he hushed Castiel's constant insistence to know more about the story and so it was simply let go. The story was forgotten between the pair of them as the years passed and it was nothing more but a myth.

_**~O~O~O~O~**_

Castiel pushed open the door stepping out and breathing in the fresh air warm on his skin. It was a beautiful day in the middle of autumn so a touch of chill was in the air. He glanced over his shoulder listening to his father grumble as he got dressed and he smiled for a moment before setting off to the village.

Castiel enjoyed the freedom as he pulled his cloak around his slender body being careful to not look any one in the eye but it couldn't be helped when they gossiped about him. He was the "odd" one, the man who read stories instead of finding a wife, a job, and settling down. Castiel was lost in the world of literature and that made him a "freak".

He pushed the door of the only store that did not judge him and inhaled the smell of books as he trailed up down eyeing the books till he heard the familiar footsteps and paused with a smile for the store owner.

"Castiel! How good to see you" Charles said with a smile of his own. "I am surprised to see you though; you've read every book in here"

"I know but I just can't enough of this one" he said pulling out the book with red cover stroking across the top. "It's a favourite"

"I do indeed which is why you should keep it"

"I can't"

"Castiel, I insist that you take this as my favourite customer" Charles said pressing the book into his hands.

Castiel nodded with a glow in his eyes as he walked out onto the streets casting an eye up and down as the villagers greeted each other in the morning rush. He kept his head down as he walked staring down at the book, his book now, and he didn't notice the sudden figure appearing out of nowhere and crashing into him. Castiel gasped as his book flew out of his hands landing straight into the puddle of mud. His heart gave a pained pang as he stared up into the thoughtful eyes of Balthazar.

"I apologise" he said bending low in a bow as he picked up the book with two fingers a look of distaste on his face. Castiel sighed softly taking in the book and giving it a good wipe.

"You do realise the whole village is talking about you, don't you?"

"You inform me of this regularly" Castiel said and huffing when he snatched it again flipping through the pages with a look of disgust.

"It has no pictures"

"It's called imagination"

"You shouldn't be thinking, you should be settling down with someone who can care for you"

Castiel frowned glancing around the surrounding area taking in the people whispering and talking about them.

"I can take of myself, Balthazar"

"I'm sure you can but what about your crazy father and his insane ideas?"

"My father is not crazy" Castiel protested but on cue an explosion from the little house on the hill startled them as the villagers burst into laughter around him. Castiel shoved him out of the way as he ran away from Balthazar who laughed with them staring after him with a longing but a dark look.

"I will have you" he swore darkly.

"Papa!" Castiel cried as he darted through the house going down the stairs to the cellar below and choking on the smoke emitting from the machine. "Are you okay?"

Bobby coughed covered in soot and stared up at Castiel from the floor before sighing deeply running a hand down his face.

"It's never going to work! The fair is tomorrow and I just…"

"Papa, you need more faith in yourself, I have faith in you"

"It's useless" Bobby said with a sigh looking over to him.

"You will make it work and you will win first prize tomorrow" Castiel said placing two hands on his shoulders with a small smile. Bobby nodded eyeing him carefully before turning back to his invention.

"Pass me…you know" Bobby said as he got to his knees and Castiel handed him the wrench. "Did you have a nice day in the village?"

"I got a book..." Castiel said as he perched on the wonky stool watching him work. "I bumped into Balthazar"

"Nice man, he's, well, quite good looking" Bobby said giving him the eye as he looked over to him.

Castiel rolled his eyes thumping through his book. "Of course he's good looking, he's also rude, medieval, and not for me, I could never want him the way he wants me. I want more…I want to see the world like in your stories you used to tell when I was a small boy"

"Well if I get this damn thing to work maybe it could be a brand new start for us both" Bobby said gruffly standing up and moving to stand near him. "Here we go"

Castiel braced himself for the explosion that was surely to happen when it steamed and whistled but nothing happened as he opened his eyes and laughed in astonishment.

"You did it"

"I did it?"

"You did it!" Castiel cried as he stared at the machine now functioning and working.

"I did it!" Bobby shouted with a cry of triumph. "I'm off to the fair!"

Castiel stood by and watched with a fierce sense of pride while he saddled up their horse, Carlos.

"Take care of yourself while I'm gone" Bobby said clapping his shoulder before riding off. Castiel waved till he was out of sight knowing deep down he was going to do well and was proud of his father for achieving his dreams.

Bobby glanced at the guy as he steadied Carlos who whined and snorted feeling tired from dragging the cart along. He stared at the sinking sun feeling a chill rise on his arms before clucking his tongue and dragging the horse to go. The eeriness of the forest sent an unwanted chill down his spine as Carlos trotted forward and he came to a stop looking at the two paths.

"Great" Bobby muttered reaching into his pocket as he pulled out the map which fluttered in the sudden breeze flying out of his fingers. He gasped looking over his shoulder as he watched it flutter away and rip on a sharp branch.

"Right, instinct I guess now" he said looking down one path and the other before nodding and feeling it in his bones as he pulled Carlos to the left who was insistent they went to the right.

"Oh come on boy, left is good, come on" he said through gritted teeth while Carlos whined, snorted, and protested till Bobby forced him down the chosen path. The walk down was slow and steady till it all went wrong and a crack of thunder overhead startled Carlos to rear back with a startled neigh taking off quick and fast as lightning struck through the guy. The cart was lost behind them and Bobby was thrown from the horse causing him to roll till he hit a tree nearby with a grunt. He pushed up with a painful gasp staring around the dark forest, the broken cart and his invention gone, the horse had fled and the rain was beginning to fall. Bobby stumbled clutching a twisted wrist and knew it was too far to start walking back when he heard the sound that sent a shiver of terror running through his spine. The howl of wolves startled him as he spun around scanning the area before taking off and running not realising his mistake beforehand but how could he stop now?

His feet took him running and stumbling through the wood but he was hyperaware of everything around him and gasped in a panic when his knees gave out. His eyes zeroed in on the iron gates that stood in front of him and he sucked in a startled breath taking in the monstrous sight of the castle before realising he was being pursued by wolves and shuffled up opening the gate and slamming it shut backing away when he saw red eyes in the dark. The rain hammered down soaking into his clothes as he pushed up off the ground walking over to the doors looming and threatening.

Bobby's hands shook from the cold and the events of the night catching up on him as he pushed open the door peering into the gloom of the hallway.

"Hello?" he called out shutting the door behind him. There was a scuffle nearby and he turned startled looking around when he heard a muted voice.

"Please do not tell me this is our saviour" Gabriel Trick hissed over to Sam Winchester who frowned the best he could despite the fact he was a candle with candles for arms and could only hop and the only friend he had in the world was now an annoying clock.

"I think he's lost" Sam said craning his neck as they hopped down off the table following after Bobby who trailed down the hallway peeking around and stopping when he heard the familiar scuffle and low voices.

"Hello? I don't wish to disturb you it's just I got lost on the trail, my horse, my cart, they're gone and I just need a place to stay for the night!" he hollered out.

"Oh boy" Gabriel said with a scoff looking over to Sam who stared up at him with curiosity.

"We should help…"

"Are you insane?! You know _he _would not like this, he'll kill him, Sam"

"He won't, Gabriel, you know he won't and he's in the tower anyway…we have to help him because…" Sam said as they rounded the corner.

"Because what!?"

"Because he could have a daughter or a son" Sam whispered over to Gabriel whose wide eyes shadowed in realisation. "Time is running short, you know this"

"I swear I'll find a way to melt your wax off if this goes wrong for both of us…I've only just got my time right" Gabriel said angrily as they jumped out startling Bobby to stumble back in horror and surprise.

"What the…" he said in a choked voice staring at the candle and clock on the floor very much alive and staring up at him. "I'm dreaming, crazy, or dead"

"You're very much alive, stranger, my name is Sam Winchester and I think you need my help" Sam said bowing low and gesturing a candle at Gabriel who scowled. "This is Gabriel"

"Why are you in the forests alone?"

"Gabriel, be silent" Sam scolded. "You must be freezing and hungry, come with me"

"I've gone completely mad" Bobby said as he picked up the clock and ignoring the protests of Gabriel when he opened the glass door fiddling inside.

"How dare you!" Gabriel cried slamming it shut on Bobby's fingers that he brought back with a wince and a scowl. "Put me down at once!"

"Ignore him; these years have not done too kindly for him" Sam said with an exasperated sigh. "If you'll follow me"

Bobby nodded numbly as he walked down the hall shivering and longing for some kind of heat. The candle led him towards a pair of white doors which opened on their own accord and he blinked stepping into warmth.

"Sam, no, not his chair" Gabriel whined looking at Sam who hit him none too kindly with his candle hand.

"Take a seat, warm your bones, and let Uriel help with your feet" he said indicating to the moving go footstool that yelped running over. Bobby bent low gaping at the cushion nuzzling into his hand.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought"

"This is a really bad idea" Gabriel said at his side when Sam rolled his eyes. The door crashed open startling all of them but it was nothing more than a tray rolling towards him.

"I heard we have visitors!" a woman's voice said and he could sit and watch as a teapot stared back at him. "It's about time, how do you like your tea love?"

"Um" Bobby muttered with a hard swallow. "One…"

"Sugar? Milk?" she said in a delighted voice. "The names Ellen and here's your tea"

"Thank you" Bobby replied in a whisper picking up the tea cup and taking a sip when it wiggled in his hand and he nearly dropped it in surprise.

"It tickles!"

"Oh Jo do not stop making such a fuss" Ellen scolded the tea cup when Bobby placed her down watching her jump next to her mother. Bobby was soon startling to relax, he felt warm, secure, and was soon starting to get used to the fact that inanimate objects could now talk when a roar startled him.

"Oh no" Gabriel breathed when the doors burst open with a cold wave distinguishing Sam's flames. Sam closed his eyes in defeat watching as Bobby scrambled up backing against the wall for the sudden looming dark figure standing in the darkness. Ellen jumped down with Jo in tow as they hid with the others in the corner of the room.

"This can only end badly" Jo said to her mother who hushed her.

"Who are you?" a cold voice said startling Bobby enough to swallow hard gaining courage and strength as he straightened.

"Robert Singer, I…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got lost in the forest, my horse thrown me and it's a storm out there…I just need a place to stay"

"So you come here to my home, you use my things, sit in my seat, are you comfortable now?!" the voice said shaking in anger.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You are trespassing on private property! Maybe you'll be more comfortable in the dungeons?!" he roared at him.

Sam hopped forward and could only watch in disdain as he was hauled out of the room despite his protests. The door slammed behind him and they could still hear the yells from Bobby and there was nothing they could do.

"Well…that went well" Gabriel said looking to Sam who met his eyes looking away.

"Why do we even hope?" Jo said hopping forward looking at the three of them. "There's no point in hoping anymore, we're stuck like this till the end of time. Dean will never change and we're foolish to believe anyone could fall in love with Dean Winchester"

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

Castiel was reading his book when he heard the knock on the door. He gave a frown not accepting company and opened the door with a sigh.

"Balthazar"

"Castiel, my darling, I had wished to see you in town" he announced pushing past Castiel to wander into the house like he owned it.

"I had no business in town this morning, what are you doing here?"

"Claiming which is mine" Balthazar said spinning to face him. "Where's the crazy old broad?"

"My father is not crazy and he's at the fair with his invention" Castiel said slowly reaching for the book which Balthazar had picked up.

"You must stop this insane reading, Castiel, it's not healthy"

"Can I have my book back please?"

"Yes but in exchange for something I desperately want"

"What is this?"

"You, I want you to be mine"

Castiel swallowed hard when he backed him up against the door mouth pressed over his pulse.

"You are too desirable for your own good" Balthazar murmured hand dragging closer to his pants stroking softly. Castiel paused placing one hand on his shoulder with a hard swallow.

"You can't want me, you need a woman for your needs, Balthazar" he said grabbing the handle twisting it. "I am not it and I am certainly not yours"

Castiel ducked out of the way twisting the handle as Balthazar stumbled out of the door landing on his face in the dirt. He slammed the door shut closing his eyes and shaking his whole body in repulsion as he grabbed his shoes pulling them on, his cloak went over his shoulders as he headed out of the back door. His feet took him forward as he climbed over the gate staring out across the view inhaling the smell of fresh air, grass, and a lingering smell of flowers. He closed his eyes enjoying the breeze when a sudden whinnying startled him and he turned to see Carlos galloping towards him snorting.

"Carlos?" Castiel said in fear catching the wild horse and patting his side. "Where's papa? Is he here? Why am I talking to you like you're going to answer back?"

Castiel felt the fear settle into his bones as he knew that the bad feeling he had last night during the storm last night was for no reason.

"You have to take me to him, we have to find him!" Castiel said looking into the horse's eyes hoping to communicate as he pushed up climbing onto the horse. It was like he understood as he took off instantly with Castiel keeping a tight grip of the reins as he they took off. The journey there was an unpredictable one as they rode through the forest when light slowly turned into darkness around him, the woods gnarled and twisted and the threat of everything evil starting to close in.

It was only when they took a route he didn't know was when he saw it. Castiel reared Carlos back staring up at the castle in front of him in horror and curiosity as he dropped down off him. His eyes zeroed on a piece of cloth on the floor on the other side of the gates that he knew immediately as tied the reins to the rails going through the gate and dropping down to pick up the white handkerchief belonging to know one but his father.

"I guess you're in there" he whispered moving forward as he pocketed the handkerchief pulling the hood of his cloak over his head for security. He opened the door with a grunt at the force as he stepped inside eyes taking in the huge hallway dark and covered with cobwebs.

Sam was distracted igniting and distinguishing his flames when the door opened and a head poked around. His eyes shot to the young man walking in clearly afraid but more than curious.

"Hello? Papa?" he called out into the silence. Gabriel opened his eyes in shock shuffling discreetly to Sam who turned his head to meet his.

"Can I sing saviour?"

"Shush" Sam murmured low as they followed after the stranger calling out for their current prisoner. Castiel jumped out of his skin when he heard a noise and blinked seeing a fading light and pursued it.

"Hello? Can you help me? I'm looking for my father…" Castiel called after the light as it led him upstairs towards a door. He entered it climbing winding stairs following the light in silence till it disappeared and he paused on the steps confused.

"How odd" he murmured looking at the candle suddenly there on the steps and picked it up gingerly holding it for light as he climbed the stairs till he reached the top hearing a cough.

"Papa!" Castiel shouted running towards him.

"Castiel? No, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried, Carlos returned and you were gone…why are you here?" Castiel said looking around the place in concern. "Come on we have to get you out"

"No, you have to get out of here!"

There was a rush of cold behind him from unexpected wind. "What are you doing here?"

Castiel gasped suddenly yanked away and tossed to the door with a hard smack leaving him sore and winded.

"Who's there?"

"The owner of this house" a voice said from the darkness surrounding them.

"Why do you have my father? He's getting sick, let him go"

"He was on my land!"

"Please, please, I'm begging you to let him go…I'll do anything"

"Castiel, stop this!" Bobby protested gripping his hand tight with his own.

"There's nothing you can do" the voice snarled at him. "He came here, he's my prisoner now"

"Please there must be something…no don't go!" Castiel said scrambling forward hesitating as he looked back to Bobby staring at him pained. "Who are you? Let me see you"

The figure in the darkness hesitated for a second before stepping into the light and Castiel sucked in a sharp breath taking in the deformed figure. The face near enough human apart from the disfigurement shaping his face into a monstrous form, the eyes black and cold as night, the hands shaped into claws, and the body hunched over. Castiel backed away closing his eyes.

"I will trade places; I'll stay in his stead"

"Castiel, no!" Bobby shouted grabbing his shoulder through the bars.

"You would do that?"

"Yes but if I did, if I took his place, would you let him go"

"Yes" the reply was instant and hesitant. "But if you did you would have to promise you will stay here forever"

Castiel opened his mouth glancing back to his father.

"Don't do this, don't do this, Castiel"

"I have to" Castiel whispered as he stood up reaching full height and nodded. "I promise"

"Done" he growled knocking Castiel to the floor as he passed leaving him to stare as his father ran towards him hauling him up.

"You stupid boy, what have you done?" Bobby shouted before being dragged away.

Castiel collapsed onto the floor shaking as he heard the orders for his father to be dropped off near the edge of the woods. His eyes trained to the floor as he realised what his promise meant and he was now a prisoner.

**A/N: No regrets in the slightest. I wanted to write this so badly you have no idea because I have read a few of them and not really liked them so I have done my own. Is it okay? Please give me feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stood and watched as the carriage took away the other human screaming murder and that he would return for his son. His eyes narrowed as he slammed the door returning to the dungeons when a flicker of light startled him as he went up the stairs and he zeroed in on Sam waiting in one of the coves.

"What do you want?" he snapped glaring at him.

"I'm telling you not to ruin this" he hissed at him. "This could be it, the chosen one, and the one who is meant to break the spell"

"Leave me alone" Dean hissed at him as he stormed up the stairs and walked into the room standing still to watch him.

Castiel felt the hollow ache spread in his chest and the tears that had been brimming fall slowly down his cheeks. He looked up when the door opened and he stared at the creature, the beast in contempt.

"You never let me say goodbye, I'll never see him again!" he shouted over to him before bowing his head in defeat. He didn't see the look of guilt flash over the creatures face before it faded into stony silence.

"I'll show you to the room"

"What? I thought I was your prisoner now?"

"Do you want to stay in the dungeons forever!?" he shouted over noticing the flinch back in fear. Dean swallowed turning his head away while Castiel shook his head with a weak "no" as he stood up.

"Follow me" he said in a cold voice as they walked out and Dean snatched Sam up from the cove using him as a light. Sam gave him a look which Dean pointedly ignored as they walked down the corridors with Castiel trailing behind slowly. Castiel had never seen a place like it as he took in the haunted pictures and statues of demons that filled the corridors He didn't understand how anyone could live like this and peeked over to the beast walking down the corridor muttering to the candle.

"Talk to him!" Sam muttered with a knowing eye when Dean glanced back to see Castiel staring around looking afraid, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed from tears.

"The castle is your home now, you can go anywhere you want apart from the west wing" Dean said slowly looking at Sam who slapped a candle hand into his face.

"The west wing? What's that?"

"It's forbidden!" Dean said in a burst of anger startling him to step back in fear. Castiel opened his mouth to protest and instead nodded with narrowed eyes taking in the hood covering half of his face like he was afraid.

"What should I call you?" Castiel said as they continued down to the room.

"Dean" he snapped glaring at Sam who was nodding encouragingly at him.

"Dean" Castiel murmured softly and almost colliding with him as they stopped at a white door and Dean stepped back pointing at the door. "This is yours and yours only"

Castiel glanced back with a nod as he stepped into the dark room with a shiver. It felt unwelcoming and a wave of loneliness swept over him.

"If you need anything, my servants will attend to you" Dean said when he turned to face him. "Tonight you will join me for supper"

"But I…"

"It's not a request, do you understand?"

"Yes"

"7pm or else"

"Yes…"

Dean nodded slamming the door shut behind leaving Castiel alone in the room as he stepped back with a small gasp looking around the room. He shivered in the coldness of the room and his eyes drifted over to the falling snow outside. Castiel walked over peering outside and swallowed hard not wanting to show fear but it was too hard not to. His thoughts drifted to his father and the realisation he was stuck here was like a blow to the heart as he slumped to the ground burying his head into his knees with a small sob needing to let it out.

Back at the village, Bobby was adamant as he looked for help but being labelled "insane" and "crazy" was not helping as he ran into the local inn shouting for help.

"Balthazar!" he shouted running to the man surrounded by friends as they joked and laughed drinking. "My son, my only boy, he's been taken! The beast, there's a beast in a castle in the forest"

"How drunk are you, old man?" Balthazar said with a sneer shoving him back. "You and your insane ideas, you should be locked up"

The chorus of laughter startled him as he stared at the mocking villagers laughing at him.

"It's no trick! I need your help!"

"Insanity, get him out of here" Balthazar laughed cruelly as the villagers grabbed Bobby chucking him out of the inn into the cold snow. The freezing snow covering him as he rolled and stared blearily at the inn, he coughed pushing up and staring around the snowy area.

"I'll have him locked up when I take what is mine?"

"Castiel? I thought he rejected you" a voice piped up only to be stopped when Balthazar punched him to the ground with a snort.

"Publically rejected" he said with a hand over his face. "No one rejects me, I will have Castiel, he will be mine and I'll lock that lunatic up"

His friends glanced at each other seeing the maniac look in his eyes but cheered for him anyway. Bobby heard the cheers and glared at the door before staring up at the sky feeling the chill from the winter settle into his bones.

Castiel was still on the floor when he heard a small knock on his door startling him out of his daze. He stared at the white doors in confusion before pushing up and walking over pausing to listen.

"Who is it?"

"Ellen, love, I was wondering if you wanted some tea" a small voice said.

Castiel blinked opening the door to see no one and gasped when a little teapot, cups, and a milk and sugar pot wandered in. Castiel gasped scuttling back crashing into the wardrobe in horror and covered a scream with his hand when it moved.

"Watch it, I have clothes all stored up in here"

"This is…this isn't possible, how…" he said looking at the talking wardrobe and down at the teapot on the floor.

"Oh hush, we're here, it's happening" Ellen said nudging Jo who stared up at him.

"You're handsome" Jo said with a gushing as she swayed back and forward only to be disturbed by Ellen who nudged her with the snout.

"I'd like that tea" he murmured as he knelt on the floor staring up at them and the wardrobe.

"You said your name was Ellen?"

"Yes, I'm Ellen and this is Jo, my daughter, and that gigantic piece of wood is Anna"

"Enchanté" Anna said opening her doors. "I was a maid here"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said looking down as Jo hopped over to him full of tea which he picked up taking a sip. "This is nice; it's very cold in here"

"We'll get a fire going for you love"

Castiel nodded glancing over to the window with a pained sigh.

"What is it child?"

"I've lost everything, I'll never see my father again, and I'm here for the rest of my life"

"It'll be okay in the end"

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, now, we better be going…we have a supper to prepare for tonight" she said in a strong voice signalling to Jo who hopped after her as they exited the room. Castiel watched in fascination till the door was closed and he was left with Anna. He peeked up at her from the floor surprised to find he didn't feel afraid as he stood up cocking his head at her.

"I see the master of the house has ordered you to dinner"

"Ordered indeed" Castiel said bitterly folding his arms. "I'm not going"

"Oh no but you must!" Anna said moving towards him all huge and in a state of worry. "He will be very, very upset if you don't attend…"

There was a small cough as the door opened and Castiel turned in surprise to see a clock run in and screech to halt.

"Supper is ready, sir, he is expecting you"

"You can tell your lord and master that I am not coming"

"What?" Gabriel said in horror. "But you must"

"I must not do anything and as a prisoner and also a guest I refuse his hospitality" Castiel said huddling in his cloak to sit on the bed. "You can go and tell him that"

Gabriel glanced at Anna who opened her doors in a mock shrug. He bowed his head leaving and shutting the doors behind him.

"Bugger" Gabriel muttered before heading down the stairs to find Dean. Dean was staring into the fire growing more agitated and irritated by the minute as he glared up at Sam perched on the top of the fireplace watching him in concern.

"Where is he? I told him 7pm…why is not here?!" Dean shouted up at him.

"He was very afraid when I went to see him, just give him time" Ellen said jumping in and perching on the side. "He will be here, have some patience"

"Patience!? I gave an order which I wanted him to obey" Dean snarled turning to look back into the fire.

"Brother, you have to be patient, he's lost everything…you saw how he was before" Sam said glancing over to Ellen who met his eyes. "He could be the one to break this spell…"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I have been thinking about that since he arrived?" Dean shouted back at him. "I know what must be done"

"Brilliant! The spell could be broken in no time!" Sam said with a hop of delight.

"Do you really think it's going to be that simple? The boy was terrified…" Ellen said directing a look over to Dean who glared back at her.

"How is that my fault?"

"Your temper is one thing"

"Shut up, Sam!"

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about, Dean, the rose is starting to wilt day by day and…"

"I know! But how am I supposed to do this?! I don't know what to do, he's beautiful in every way, and we can all see it and well…look at me!" Dean said gesturing at his body and turning away. "I'm disgusting, deformed, and I don't know if I can do this"

"Well you can and you will" Ellen said jumping in with a hint of anger in her voice as she jumped off the glaring at him. "You need to control that anger, Dean; you will scare him away if you keep this up. You need to charm him, make him feel safe and protected him here, Dean, because right now we are all he has in the world"

Dean opened his mouth to argue or agree when the door suddenly opened startling and he turned expectantly to greet him when he saw Gabriel slink in sheepishly.

"Good evening your liege"

"Gabriel, where is he?!"

"He's, um, well he's in his room and he's, well, he's not coming" he said trailing off when he saw the raw anger flash in Dean's eyes. Gabriel scuttled back hitting the wall when Dean stormed out of the dining room in anger.

"Come on!" Sam urged as they followed after Dean who stormed in pure rage hammering on the doors.

"I told you to come to supper!"

Castiel jumped startled from the bed walking over to the closed door with narrowed eyes.

"I will not be ordered around and I am not hungry!"

"I don't care, when I tell you to come you will…" Dean shouted through the door.

"Dean, please, your temper" Sam said gesturing at the door.

Dean licked his lips the best he could regaining composure and attempting to rein his anger in.

"It would be a great pleasure if you attended supper…with me" he said in a low voice.

"No, I'm not hungry!"

"Well fine then!" Dean shouted back furiously. "If he won't eat with me then you're not eating at all! You can starve!"

If Sam could sob in frustration he would be doing that right now as he watched Dean storm away after punching the door enough for it to splinter and crack. The three watched in despair until Gabriel straightened up.

"Sam, you keep watch on our guest and we'll clean up" Gabriel said in defeat as Ellen followed after him and Sam stared up at the door. He stood tall as he watched the door waiting for any sign that he would come out and deep down he hoped he would. Dean kicked the doors of his tower in with a deep growl of frustration. How was he supposed to charm him when he could barely get a handle of his temper? He knew he was disappointing Sam, the staff, everyone who was relying on him to do something, to fall in love, to break the spell that had been over them for ten whole years. His eyes went to the rose on the table, it was beautiful, serene, and almost gave a calming pulse to the devastation around him. His hands dragged down the glass creating a squeal that would send a shiver down anyone's spine.

"How is this supposed to work?!" he shouted to no one as he walked outside to his balcony covered in snow. It fell around him silently and he stared down at his clawed hands repulsed.

"It's hopeless…how could he love me?" he whispered to no one staring out across the castle feeling every little bit of hope filter away into nothing.

_**~O~O~O~O~**_

Castiel looked out of the window to see snow still falling but the night was finally here. His eyes went over to Anna now quiet after lengthy arguments with her that her "master" was okay once you got to know him but Castiel argued back the best he could. Dean was not kind, he had seen no kindness. Dean had taken his freedom, his father, his dreams, and everything he had hoped to have to now be a prisoner. His stomach rumbled pained for food and he sighed heading towards the door hoping that maybe the whole castle was asleep. He pushed open the door peeking around into the dark hallways seeing nothing and hearing nothing but silence.

Castiel crept out shutting the door with a near enough silent click as he moved away from his bedroom door not before stopping to stare at the sudden cracked panel. He swallowed hard walking down the hallway heading to the stairs. Sam who had been dozing against the wall jumped to alert when he saw Castiel's figure descend down the stairs and gasped hopping after him in a panic.

"Another supper wasted!" Zachariah, the cooker, screamed throwing his pans on the floor. "I don't know why I bother"

"Oh be quiet" Ellen scolded nudging Jo towards the cupboards despite her complaints.

"He did ask…" Gabriel said as he danced around the kitchen floor humming.

"We didn't ask for your opinion, Gabriel, now come on, Jo, it's time for lock up"

"I'm old enough to do this myself" she whined staring at her mother as she hopped up into the cabinet but despite her protests the cupboard was shut locking her in so she could sleep.

Ellen turned to see Gabriel still skidding around on the floor and was about to scold him yet again when the doors opened and Castiel appeared.

"Oh! It's nice to see you out and about" Ellen piped up startling Castiel when Gabriel eyed him walking forward and dropping in a bow.

"My name is Gabriel, I am second in command to the mas…" he said in a smug voice which was cut off when Sam appeared skidding into him knocking him to the ground. Castiel bit into his lip at the display as Sam bowed.

"I'm Sam Winchester, the brother of Dean"

Castiel blinked in surprise reeling back to take him in. "You're the little brother?"

"Yes and I can only apologise for my brother's…actions, he's not used to, well, we're not used to company and after all these years… " Sam said vaguely. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little hungry" he admitted straightening up.

"Hey, no, the liege said…"

"Oh nonsense, Gabriel, we can't let him starve" Ellen interrupted his speech so he glared up at her. Castiel looked down to see a foot stool barking at his feet and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Uriel…"Sam muttered with a wave of his candle hand. "Please, sit, we'll feed you"

"Okay" Castiel said softly following after Uriel as he was led to sit at the table and stopped in awe staring around the grand hall. It was something to behold as he took in the long table a deep chestnut colour, the huge windows and the hundreds of candles littered around giving the room a warm glow. He sat in one of the seats looking over everything trying not to have a breakdown about the fact there was objects around him living, talking, and breathing about to serve him food.

He waited patiently till a tray suddenly rolled in and he blinked watching it roll towards him and Sam and Gabriel walk/hop towards him.

"Bon appetite" Gabriel said gesturing at the steaming food. Castiel grabbed the fork pressing it into the food before taking a bite and smiling softly with a nod.

"It's good"

Sam turned a smug smile to Gabriel who scowled tapping his wooden foot. Castiel swallowed the food in his mouth before tapping his hand in front of Sam.

"How long have you been this way?"

"Too long, now eat your food, and after we'll give you a tour" Sam said with another bow and nudged Gabriel who huffed following after them as they jumped off the table. Castiel gave a sigh finishing his meal and nodded in confirmation to the tray as it rolled away from him. He pushed back looking down when Sam and Gabriel appeared staring up at him.

"Follow me" Gabriel said with clear authority as they took him down a tour of the hallways, the different room, and Gabriel boasted on his exceptional knowledge of the castle but not that Castiel cared as he spun in a circle looking around. The place was strangely hauntingly beautiful that it was enough to be spooked and entranced all the same. He followed after Gabriel and Sam who walked/hopped ahead of him. His eyes took in the paintings; the metal armour all in a line, the statues twisted and warped enough to frighten him. It was when they passed a staircase that Castiel stopped curious and started to walk up was when he heard a yell of protest and Sam and Gabriel appear in front of him trying to block his way.

"What's up there?"

"Nothing, it's nothing; it's just the west wing, nothing there, nothing to see…" Gabriel scrambled and squeaked when Sam shoved with an annoyed huff.

"The forbidden west wing" Castiel repeated. "Well it's nothing then why is it forbidden?"

Castiel stepped over them climbing up the stairs till they stopped him once again.

"It's nothing, we swear, just…come with us! We haven't shown you the library"

Castiel paused feeling a shiver of delight run through him as he narrowed his eyes at the pair of them.

"You have a library"

"Yes! Yes, it's rather magnificent" Sam cried in delight as they hurried down the stairs while Castiel followed slowly waiting till they disappeared down the hall. He back stepped with a small smile running up the stairs till he reached the top and stared down the long hallway. Castiel paused for breath inhaling deep the strong smell of dust, damp, and polish before eyeing the dark door at the end of the corridor. It was like being told not to look by someone and what do you do? You look. His curiosity was peaked and he wanted to _know _what was behind that door, what was so forbidden to him and the others and more importantly what was Dean hiding.

Castiel flinched away from the many statues and wrapped a hand around the handle as he twisted it and pushed the creaky door open. He was on tenterhooks as he entered the large room and sucked in a breath at the pure devastation of the room. There was broken furniture everywhere, shattered glass, torn pictures surrounded in decaying leaves, debris, and other items he couldn't manage to decipher. He shivered in the cold of the room when something out of the corner of his eye fluttered in the breeze. Castiel walked over taking in the large picture torn to pieces but in places he could tell it was four figures, a woman, a man, and two boys. He blinked reaching forward trying to see when a glow out of the other corner of his eye stopped him and he turned towards the comforting glow of light. His feet took him forward and he paused taking in the rose. It was a blast from his childhood, like remembering a distant memory which was faded in places, and Castiel wasn't sure why it felt like déjà vu.

It was beautiful to behold as he stepped closer touching the glass accepting it to be warm but it was in fact very cold. Castiel glanced around looking for Dean but seeing no sign so he did what he must as he picked up the glass placing it aside and stared at the flower. The impulse to touch was too strong as he reached out to touch one of the petals wondering what it felt like when a cold harsh wave of cold hit him and he looked up to see Dean suddenly there and he was knocked back harshly, the glass over the rose again and Dean looming over him panting furiously.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed over to him.

Castiel swallowed standing his ground as he stared into the black of his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I got lost and I just…"

"Don't you realise what you could have done?!"

"I'm sorry" Castiel whispered in a pleading tone when suddenly there was pain and he clutched his cheek pulling his shaking hand away to see blood.

"GET OUT!" Dean roared at him looming closer and Castiel couldn't take it, he didn't understand what had just happened as he ran throwing open the doors and down the stairs. There was only thought in his mind, _get out, get out, get out, get out of the castle. _He tore down the hallway not stopping to pause as he reached the main doors pulling them open.

"No, stop, where are you going?!" Sam cried out desperately as he turned to look at him.

"I can't stay here, I'm sorry"

"No, wait!" Sam said when Castiel ran out of the doors the snow blowing viciously around him stinging the cut on his cheek. The door slammed shut on Sam, Gabriel, Ellen, Jo, and even Uriel who watched as the only hope they had ran from the castle in terror and blood.

"We're doomed" Gabriel said with a sigh. "We have no chance now! I'm going to be a clock forever because my father insisted I took this job! I'll never live this down now, never"

Castiel reached the gate crashing into it as he wrenched it open and looked at Carlos still there whinnying and he scrambled at the reins.

"We're going home" he whispered as he pushed up on the soaked horse ignoring the blood running down his cheek and his blood stained hands. He turned Carlos egging him on as he rode him forward into the night knowing he had to get home when a sudden howl ripped through the air and he stopped in the middle of the forest panting hard staring at his hands. It was the blood. Castiel gasped pulling on the reins hard as kicked at the sides riding him again as they took off, the wind ripping at his skin and clothes, the snow falling down on top of them and the patter of paws running after them. They snapped at Carlos's hooves causing him to whine and rear back with a snort flinging Castiel off him as he fell with a cry rolling into the trees. Carlos took off running into the distance with wolves running after him while others lingered with eyes now trained on him covered in his own blood, completely defenceless, alone, and surely to die by being ripped apart by hungry wolves. Castiel scrambled back in pain from being thrown, his cheek, head and arm stinging and crashed into the tree closing his eyes prepared for the lunge when a cry of anger startled him and a blur came into view. His eyes remained closed but he could hear everything from the pained grunts, the whines from the wolves dying and then…silence.

Castiel opened his eyes blearily taking in the dead wolves, the blood, the others now gone and the sudden appearance of Dean panting harshly in front of him. He breathed slowly out feeling the darkness creep and then suddenly nothing. Dean wasn't prepared when Castiel fell in a faint in front of him collapsing into the snow. Dean ignored the bites and claws into his skin as he knelt down taking him into his arms being mindful of his hands as he stroked the hair on his forehead away.

"I'm sorry" he murmured before lifting him up so he rested against his chest and carried him back easily enough. Castiel remained in his unconscious state dreaming of magic, blood, and warmth emitting from Dean who held him close face set in a stoic state of despair and fear.

**A/N: Oh I wasn't expecting that warm response to this. I really love typing this, it's different from what I normally right and I like it a lot. It's similar and different of course to the original. I want to keep it as close as possible but not at the same time. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel woke up feeling warm and wrapped in blankets, his entire body ached like a bruise and he opened his eyes slowly jumping when he stared at Ellen, Jo, Sam, Gabriel, and Uriel staring at him quietly. His hand reached up touching his cheek and he winced at the sharp sting that came from that.

"It won't scar" Sam said softly nodding at his cheek.

Castiel nodded glancing over to the fireplace and stopped at the figure crouched now next to it cradling his arm and keeping his head down. He pushed up out of the covers walking over and signalling to Ellen and the gang as they came over slowly.

"What happened?"

"Wolves" Dean snapped not meeting his eyes and keeping his head down.

"It needs to be cleaned or infection will grow" Castiel said softly kneeling on the ground nodding to Ellen who understood jumping out and returning with a bowl and a clean towel. Castiel dipped it into the water shuffling over and held out a hand for his arm and shoulder.

"I don't need help, get back into bed, you need to rest"

"I need no such thing" Castiel said with narrowed eyes pressing the towel over the cut and jumping back when Dean hissed wrenching his arm away knocking his arm back.

"That hurt!"

"It will sting, it's a bite, Dean, and all I want to do is help…"

"Well maybe if you hadn't run away it wouldn't be like this!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't frightened me and scratched my cheek then I wouldn't have run away!" Castiel shouted back seeing out of the corner of his eyes as Sam and the gang inched slowly away wary of what was happening. Dean was still looking down at the floor before he raised his head meeting his eyes. Castiel swallowed taking him in this close and took in his appearance. Dean was half human in a way but with the curse causing his hands to be shaped like claws, his back slightly hunched over, his eyes a deep black but showed emotion, and his face for Castiel was hard to describe. It was like a half formed wolf but more twisted and deformed to show nothing but ugliness and no beauty on the outside, Castiel could tell by the way Dean flinched looking down and away that he was deeply ashamed of his appearance.

The silence grew between as Castiel attempted to clean his arm slowly and carefully.

"When I told you to get out…I didn't mean leave the castle"

"I was afraid"

"Then you shouldn't have been in the west wing…I forbade it!" Dean growled at him.

"Well I ran because you cannot control your anger and look what you did" Castiel snapped glaring at him. "However…you saved me and I would like to thank you for that"

Dean flicked his eyes over to him and away with a heavy sigh. "You're welcome"

Castiel pulled the towel away with a nod. "It should heal without a problem"

"Thank you" Dean murmured looking up at him. "I'm sorry for…"

"Scratching my cheek or yelling at me enough for me to leave and feed myself to wolves?"

"Both"

"Apology accepted" Castiel said wringing out the towel and nodding at Sam as he walked out of the room. Dean watched his every movement till he walked out of bedroom and stared down at his now clean arm.

"One step closer" Gabriel sang dancing out of the room with the rest till Sam was left in the room staring up at him.

"How did you know?"

"I was on the balcony, I saw him run and I heard the wolves…I didn't want him to leave…"

"You need to be kinder, Dean, he's vulnerable, he's all alone, and you need to control your temper before you lose him forever"

Dean didn't say anything as he stared into the fire hearing Sam hop out and close the door leaving him to stare into the dancing flames as he thought about the soft touch of Castiel on his arm and shoulder. He didn't flinch at him and it caused a small glow to burn in his chest.

Balthazar slid into the chair facing the man that looked like Death himself with a small smile.

"You better have a very, very, good reason you have dragged me out of the asylum in the middle of the night"

"I do have a very good reason and…your payment" he said chucking the bag of gold at him.

"Ah…I'm listening" he said gesturing at him.

"It's like this, I want Castiel, I want him to be mine, but he can't see it…he won't see it and he's rejecting me. I need a little…persuasion"

"You want Castiel Singer? How does this involve me?"

"You know about his lunatic father ranting about beasts in the forests, fairy tales, and inventions that are too ridiculous to stomach! He's a mad man and he needs locking up!"

"Bobby is harmless, Balthazar"

"He is not harmless! He's a raging lunatic and Castiel loves his dear little daddy and I think he will do…anything to keep him out" Balthazar said with a cruel smile.

"Oh how diabolical of you…I'm in"

Castiel was sat in his bedroom staring down at the handkerchief thinking of his father before sighing and getting up to go for a walk throughout the castle. He was walking down the stairs when he saw Gabriel running forward.

"The liege said…would-would you join him for supper this evening?" Gabriel said staring up at him.

"Tell him I accept his offer" Castiel said with a nod watching the clock beam up at him if it was possible before skipping away. He slipped down the rest of the stairs taking his time as he stared up at the pictures on the walls.

"I'm glad you're still here"

Castiel gasped turning to see Sam on the table. "You frightened me"

"I'm only a candle"

"But a very smart candle…have you always lived here?"

"Yes"

"What can you tell me of your history here?"

"I don't want to tell you, I think Dean should tell you…you should get to know each other better"

Castiel nodded straightening up. "Do you think he'll ever let me go?"

Silence stretched between them for a long moment before Sam spoke up. "No, not yet anyway"

He swallowed with a bob of his head moving on as he walked down the long corridors trying rooms which were either locked or covered in dust. He was about to collect his cloak and go outside when he heard a small voice shouting for him and paused waiting for Gabriel to come into view frowning.

"Where have you been? Supper is ready" he said with a low bow. Castiel followed with a small smile of amusement before it faltered when he entered the dining hall and was suddenly left alone with Dean. He swallowed moving to the table one hand braced on the chair and looking over to Dean who refused to look at him.

"I was surprised you said yes"

"It's the least I could do…how is your arm?"

"It's healing" Dean said quickly and gestured a hand. "Sit"

Castiel sat in the chair and waited till Dean sat opposite him. "It's a large table for one person"

"It was filled with many people once"

"What happened?"

"Death" Dean said looking to the doors as they opened and food was served. The silence settled between them heavy with tension and Castiel stared down at the soup with a twist to his stomach.

"Will you ever let me go?" Castiel said dipping his spoon into the warm liquid. "Sam said no"

"He's right…do you want to leave?"

"I will never see anyone ever again…"

"Does that bother you?" Dean said not touching his food and choosing to watch Castiel instead. Castiel puzzled over this for a moment before shaking his head.

"The villagers are cruel and unkind people, they call my papa a lunatic and I have an admirer who won't stop till I'm his"

"That will never happen" Dean snapped looking down when Castiel looked up surprised.

Castiel smiled softly shaking his head and continued to eat the soup slowly. "It's my papa…I'll never see him again and he's my whole world"

"You care deeply about him"

"Yes, he's my father"

"I want to hear more, I want to know more about you" Dean said softly meeting his eyes before looking away nervously.

"It works both ways"

Dean nodded still looking down as they slipped into silence and ate their way through the courses till Castiel was full and feeling sleepy. He blinked when Dean stood abruptly.

"Will you walk with me?"

"Yes" Castiel said softly standing up and circling the table to stand near him. "Where?"

"The gardens" he said with a nod out of the window.

Castiel made a soft sound in agreement when a coat stand appeared out of nowhere draping a cloak over his shoulders. He blanched in surprise looking over to Dean who nodded at the moving coat stand.

"Raphael" he said before moving swiftly out of the room. Castiel nodded at the cloak stand huddling in his cloak before following after Dean who was moving with surprising speed till they reached the back doors and they stepped out. Castiel breathed out shakily in the cold wrapping the cloak tighter around him as they walked through the snow. The silence stretched between them as they walked in step till Dean broke it.

"Tell me about your childhood" he ordered in a soft voice barely restrained.

"I'm a lone child, I have no brothers or sisters and my mama died when I was very young. I barely remember her, I know she was beautiful, kind, and a doting mother before she was taken away. Papa raised me, we had nothing but we survived with fire, water, rice and bread that kept us alive. He's an inventor, an inventor whose ideas are classed as insane and ridiculous by the other villagers who look down on us both" Castiel said staring up at the whitish grey sky with a thoughtful look. "My papa would tell me stories, stories of knights, princesses, faeries, and other mad and odd things that made me dream. I love to read more than anything and it was classed as "odd" and they classed me as a "freak" but I did not let it get to me because I knew, I knew there was something more out there"

Dean paused for thought looking over to him. "Is this something more?"

"Yes, in a way, but I didn't imagine being in a castle surrounded by talking objects and…" he said trailing off.

"A monster" Dean snapped with a hard swallow.

"No, a cursed man" Castiel said with a tilt of his head. "You're not a monster"

"Then you're blind"

"I can see perfectly well, Dean, and I see that you are not a monster"

"I hit you, Cas"

"Because of your temper" Castiel argued back stopping in the snow. "Look at me, Dean"

Dean raised his eyes slowly staring at him.

"You avoid looking at me constantly"

"You're scared of me"

"I'm not scared of you…do you think I would be out here if I was scared of you?"

"I don't know, I don't think I understand humanity anymore"

Castiel smiled amused looking away and continuing on his walk across the lawn. He hummed softly moving forward away from Dean who was watching him with a mixture of curiosity and humour that was odd but sort of nice. Dean turned to look at the castle when a solid whack to his face from a snowball startled and he spun facing Castiel who stared innocently back with mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Did you throw a snowball at me?"

"Yes"

"I think you better run" Dean suggested as he bent down keeping his eyes on him as he collected snow while Castiel turned running towards the big tree on the lawn frantically.

Sam and Gabriel watched down from the balcony as the snowball escalated down below.

"Oh look at that" Gabriel sang looking down at the playful fight below. "I told you it would all be okay! Dean lashes out, he saves him, and now they're playing in the snow"

"It's the start I guess…"

"The start? They could be in love by tonight and the curse could be over!"

"Are you really that stupid?" Ellen said hopping towards them. "It's not that easy"

"Oh and why not?" Gabriel said with a frown.

"Love doesn't just happen, it needs time to grow, to nurture, and they're getting there but it's not as simple as falling in love tonight"

Castiel collapsed in the snow lying on his back and spread his arms and legs and looked at Dean amused and soaking wet.

"What are you doing?"

"My papa shown me one winter, it's called a snow angel" he said struggling up and moving to stand next to him.

"Snow angel" Dean murmured glancing over to him. "I never had a snow day, we weren't allowed outside"

"Why?"

"Mother didn't want us getting sick" Dean said drifting off and tugging at Castiel's cloak. "Come on, you'll catch a cold"

Castiel nodded following after him as they walked inside and he walked to his room shivering as he shred out of his wet clothing and dressed into clothes from Anna who cooed at him.

"You look like you had good fun!"

"It's so strange how one moment I'm running for my life away from wolves, he saves me, and then we're throwing snowballs at each other"

"You look flushed with excitement"

"It's the cold" he said kneeling next to the fire and holding his hands out warming them up.

Dean entered the west wing with a sigh collapsing against the beam closing his eyes and looked up towards the rose. The rose glowed brightly underneath the glass and he sighed softly again leaning against the table.

"Dean" Sam's voice piped up in greeting as he hopped over and onto the table to face him.

"It's been two days and I feel…different, there's a warmth inside of me I haven't felt before…I don't know what's happening"

"He's changing you, you haven't been yourself today" Sam said with pride shining in his tone. "Gabriel and I saw your snowball fight in the snow"

"I would have never done that without him" he murmured flexing his claws. "I feel like I need to do something for him but what?"

"I'm sure he's mentioned his love for reading and I'm sure you haven't noticed that he has yet to see the library" Sam hinted his flames brighter in smugness.

"The library…get the servants to clean it up" he ordered to Sam who saluted hopping away.

Castiel was lying on his bed dozing when a knock startled him and he jumped up opening the door and stopping in surprise.

"Dean"

"I have something to show you" he said moving away and gesturing at him to follow. Castiel followed him in confusion but interest as he led him down a corridor till they reached two white doors.

"I want you to show something but I need you to close your eyes"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him till Dean shot him a look.

"Fine" Castiel said shutting his eyes and letting Dean guide him in as he was placed in the centre of the room. Dean moved away with a small flicker of a smile before darting away to open the curtains. Castiel flinched away from the light shining through his closed lids.

"Can I open them now?"

"Yes"

Castiel gasped covering his mouth with both of his hands as he took in the gigantic library.

"Dean" he breathed pulling his hands away and turning towards him. "This is…this is beautiful!"

"It's yours"

"What?" he whispered stunned.

"This is your home now, this is yours, you can do whatever wish, read whatever you want" Dean said gesturing around.

Castiel felt tears prick his eyes and he nodded rubbing his lips together to keep himself from breaking down and crying.

"I love it, it's huge and wonderful…thank you" he murmured moving towards him and not even hesitating as he took one of his clawed hands the other touching his cheek. Dean stared at him in shock for a moment too stunned to react when Castiel pulled away with a smile hurrying over to a bookcase like an eager child. The touch burned hot on his hand and his cheek but the shock was still there that he had actually touched him without flinching or in pity. He dared a look over to him to see him now currently looking through a book and looking up at the same time to smile at him.

Castiel felt warm all over as he looked around the library that was now _his. _He couldn't quite believe this was happening to him and that the cursed man who had clawed him was showing kindness he didn't know existed till now.

_**~O~O~O~O~**_

The days blurred as they spent more and more time together eating breakfast while Castiel watched in disgust while Dean ravaged his food like an animal. Castiel caught the eye of Ellen and Jo grimacing at Dean who paused looking around. Castiel let his eyes drop as he pressed his fork into the meat he was eating but when he looked up again to his surprise Dean was now eating with a fork. It was one random act at a time as he saw a completely different side to Dean. There was kindness, mystery, and a softer side to him that Castiel was really beginning to like and it was alarming for him.

They spent all hours of the day with each other even when Castiel was in his library reading, Dean would watch afar in longing and wonder. It was only when Castiel started to notice was when he plucked up the courage to go up to the west wing and knock on the door. Dean opened immediately staring at Castiel confused and looked down the hallway.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, I'd like to read to you" Castiel said holding up his book. "I can leave if you wish"

"No" Dean said letting him pass and shutting the door quickly. Castiel walked with him till they went into the bedroom Castiel had laid in.

"It's the most comfortable" Dean said watching him walk in and perch on the bed clutching the black book. "Do you…are you sure want to read to me?"

"I see you watching, Dean" he said shuffling up and patting the other bed. "Can you read?"

"Yes I was taught as a young child" Dean said with an annoyed huff joining him on the bed staring across at him. "I find no enjoyment in it"

"I love to read, I love to lose myself in an universe that were not meant for"

"Read to me" Dean said with a nod watching Castiel hum amused before opening it and beginning to read out loud. Dean closed his eyes listening to the lull of Castiel's words coming out smoothly as he read from the book he had never heard of.

"I think there's something there that wasn't there before" Ellen whispered to Sam and Gabriel as they watched from the door.

"What are you talking about?" Jo piped in confused.

"Hush" Jo scolded her. "There's something there that wasn't there before…what else could it be?"

"Love?" Jo said looking between the three of them. "Seriously?"

"Maybe" Sam said and frowned shoving his candle handles at them. "Privacy, you know Dean doesn't like it when we spy"

"What are we going to do then? This is getting old and quick! I want to be human again" Gabriel whined.

"You will be!"

"The last petal is…"

Sam scowled thrusting a candle at Gabriel. "Don't say a word! Now come on, let's go be useful"

Castiel leaned into the cushions while Dean looked through the book carefully turning the pages so he wouldn't shred it.

"My papa told me a fairy tale once, a long time ago…I barely remember it but it spoke of magic, family, and a cruel man"

"It mustn't have been important if you forgot"

"No it wasn't…it was just another bedtime story ten years ago when I was a child and I begged for a story. It reminds of me this, it had a castle, a family with two brothers, a mother and a father who were hunters…"

Dean's head snapped up and he stared at Castiel stunned. "What was the rest of the story?"

"I barely remember"

"Try" Dean urged closing the book with a snap. Castiel blinked leaning his head on the pillow feeling tired.

"It was a fairy tale, one of the brothers was kind and the other selfish, very unkind, and their parents died…I can't really remember the best, I just remember the family and magic being involved" he said softly looking over to him shutting his eyes. Dean swallowed hard with a frown watching him slowly fall asleep before inching close as he could with eyes tracing his features. He reached a hand out slowly trailing a clawed hand down his cheek being careful not to harm him because Dean cared now, he really did care about him and everyday was slow torture not being able to do a thing. Dean looked up at the rose illuminating light and he swallowed watching a petal slowly fall to the ground and he realised time was running shorter and shorted.

**A/N: Aw wow! Your response is so awesome for this. Thank you so much and keep reviewing**.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel didn't know if he was possibly dreaming or not at all but he was lost in a world of darkness and cruelty as he stood in the dark forest. The rain lashed down on him freezing him to the bone, his frame shaking from the freezing rain, and blood dripped off his hands and arms.

"Papa! Dean!" he screamed into the night air calling for the two people he knew would help but there was no answer. The wind whipped around him and the only source of light was the full moon overhead. His breath came out quicker as he stared up at the moon before a sound which sent chills and goosebumps running down his spine and arms because it was the howl of the wolves.

"No" he breathed backing away, his feet slipping on the soggy dirt and dead leaves. Castiel turned running through the wood feeling the rain strike his sensitive skin, the panting of the wolves was just behind him and he sobbed in fear. It was terrifying and he couldn't stop running even when the braches off the tree lashed at him slicing open the skin so more blood trickled down splattering onto the ground. It all came to an end when his feet struck a branch on the floor and he tripped splattering into the blood and rolled over staring into angry red eyes of a wolf growling above him. Castiel cried out covering his face ready for the bite when he heard someone calling his name. His eyes flashed open and he stared up at Dean who was shaking him gently awake with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming" he said and freezing stunned when Castiel let his forehead rest against his chest trembling visibly.

"Wolves…I thought it was real" he said shutting his eyes and listening to the quick thud of Dean's heart close to his ear. Dean swallowed hard looking up towards the heavens and let his hand rest on his back till Castiel stopped shaking and pulled away.

"Where were you? Do you not need sleep?"

"Four hours will do for me"

"That can't be enough"

"It is for me, now sleep" Dean murmured pulling away only to stopped by a hand around his wrist. He looked up meeting his eyes that were wide and glassy with fear.

"Please stay with me" he whispered. "They'll come back to haunt me"

"If you wish" Dean said with a nod climbing back onto the bed and not knowing to relax or stay stiff when Castiel laid back down close to his side.

"What do you dream of?" Castiel said softly staring at his side.

"Why?"

"I'm curious…"

"I dream of my childhood sometimes, I dream of what was and what could never be again…I sometimes dream of my mother" Dean said staring down at his claws. "I don't really remember her but I remember her smell, her smile, her lullabies, but that's all. My dreams are not good"

"I barely remember my mama…I just know she was very, very, sick and papa wouldn't let me anywhere near her because he was afraid I would be sick like her. I don't remember when she died but I remember standing in the church when she was buried" Castiel said with a sad smile. "But I know I loved her"

Dean blinked looking down at him dozing on the pillow and he felt a sharp tug of affection and devotion to this one man. He was slowly falling under another spell and he decided he liked this spell a lot more. Castiel sighed slipping into an easy sleep and to his surprise had no more dreams that night. He woke up feeling comfortable and warm as he looked out of the window to see it was no longer snowing. Castiel glanced around the now empty room and pushed out of bed walking to the window and peering out to look at the castle grounds covered in snow. He imagined it to be very beautiful in the spring and realised with a pang he would get to see it.

"Breakfast, sir" Ellen hollered as the door banged open. "I see you slept in the master's bedroom"

"Late night reading" he said perching on the bed when the tray slid over to him. "Why am I not eating in the hall?"

"The fires have not been lit" Ellen said with a kind smile when he scooped sugar into his tea before drinking it. Ellen watched him thoughtfully before moving closer.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, it's been a strange couple of days but most of all I miss my papa very much and with Christmas coming so soon I just…" Castiel said glancing over to her. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again"

"You will one day" Ellen said with a nod. "I better go, enjoy your breakfast"

"Thank you" Castiel whispered watching the teapot and the other pots hop out and away. He ate in silence till he heard the doors opening and left his breakfast as he walked out to see Dean staring at the rose with a thoughtful expression.

"What did you mean that time when I nearly touched it…I could have done something" he said startling Dean to turn and fix narrowed eyes at him. Castiel froze not knowing what to expect this time round but to his relief only saw Dean soften and move over to him.

"I don't know what would have happened but I wouldn't like to know" he replied gesturing him back to the bedroom. "It's cold"

Castiel glanced over his shoulder towards the rose before the doors closed. "Does it hold meaning?"

"Yes" Dean said vaguely not wanting to continue it. Castiel sensed it and let it drop as he sat on the bed again. "How did you sleep after your nightmare?"

"Very well, thank you for…well, for being there for me"

"You're welcome" Dean said dismissively moving towards the window, his shoulders were tense, and Castiel could tell something was dwelling on his mind. He bit into his lip not wanting to prey but still curious. Castiel decided against it as he left the room quietly slipping out and heading to his own room to change and go to his library.

He loved entering the room and staring up into the vastness of the room. There was so many books, so many adventures, and he could read them all till his heart content. Dean peered down the hallway watching the door close and moved away down the hall towards the main hall.

"Master!" Ellen hollered to him as he paused mid step spinning to face her. "I need to speak to you"

"What about"

"The boy" Ellen said hopping up. "He misses his father"

"I know, I've heard it more times than I would like" he snapped.

"Please think about letting him go to see him…"

"No, he can't leave, Ellen, he's a guest yes but he's also staying in his father's stead and he _promised _never to leave"

"But he…"

"Enough!" Dean growled angrily holding up a hand. "I'll hear no more"

Ellen watched with a heavy sense of conflict before departing and re-joining the others in the kitchen. Sam and Gabriel were currently in a huge debate as Gabriel paced up and down annoyed.

"I'm just saying we should spruce this place up and create a more romantic atmosphere in here!" Gabriel cried to Sam who rolled his eyes.

"It is not our place to intervene, Gabe, this will happen naturally"

"Naturally? None of this natural, Sam, I'm a clock, you're a candle, Ellen and Jo are a teapot and a cup, and Zachariah is a cooker!" Gabriel said gesturing at a snoozing Zachariah. "This is not natural and time is running out"

"What do you expect us to do?" Sam argued jumping off the table to face him. "Force him to fall in love because it will not work and you know it. This has to happen naturally, Castiel has to fall in love and see the beauty within Dean"

"I know that! I'm just concerned it may never happen because this is Dean we're talking about, the one who did this…" Gabriel said with irritation in his voice and grunted when Sam pushed him over with an angry huff.

"My brother was young, foolish and grieving" he snapped. "You know this, Gabe, you were there and the spark has already begun! I can see it in their eyes"

Sam turned to look at Ellen and Jo watching from the table. "Right?"

"He's telling the truth, Gabriel, now quit this fighting! This place needs a clean anyways what with Christmas…"

"Do you not remember that Dean has forbidden Christmas?!" Gabriel said with a snort. "He's not about to change his mind is he?"

"Dean has forbidden Christmas?"

The four of them startled as they saw Castiel at the door clutching a book and glancing at them in confusion.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

Sam grimaced with a shrug. "Because Christmas is joyful, spiritual, full of laughter, love, celebration and that doesn't exist in Dean's world. We haven't had Christmas in ten years"

Castiel opened his mouth in surprised horror dropping down to his knees on the floor to address them.

"Will he not celebrate it this year?"

"Who knows…but it's not likely because it's a painful time and you know this…do not give me that face, Sam, you know why he hates it! It's a painful reminder of what happened" Gabriel said with a huff folding his little arms. "Just because a pretty man has…"

Sam lurched forward causing his mouth with his candle hand with nervous laughter. "What he means is…it's not likely he will change his mind this year even if you're here"

"Well that doesn't seem fair for all of us; do you want to celebrate Christmas?"

"I've never really thought about it" Sam said honestly.

"Where is the liege?"

"He seems distracted today…small words and small glances" Castiel said softly. "Maybe this year it can be different…do you have decorations…a Christmas tree…anything?"

"Well…in fact we do but there not really ornaments"

"They're people" Castiel said with a nod.

"Yeah but we never see them, they've given up hope" Gabriel said with a snort. "I have not, we have not"

"Hope for what?"

Castiel looked as the four of them exchanged wary glances and choosing not to answer. He sighed standing up and brushing his hands down his trousers.

"It seems too sad to not celebrate Christmas, you can't forbid Christmas" Castiel said with a small frown. "Presents, stockings, snow, and food"

"I barely remember Christmas" Jo piped up. "It was never really celebrated was it mother?"

"No, Jo, but it doesn't mean it can't be celebrated this year"

"The liege has forbidden it!" Gabriel protested stamping his foot down. "He'll be furious!"

"Nonsense" Ellen cried signalling for the cutlery and wineglasses to come out and ordered them over to the sink to clean themselves. "All this bickering is ridiculous, I remember back before all this happened when Christmas here was a celebration…"

"His castle, his rules" Gabriel said with a look directed over to Sam who wilted with that knowledge.

"Could be nice though…stuffing, turkey, potatoes, cranberry sauce…" Castiel said softly.

"Christmas pudding" Sam said in a sly voice catching Gabriel's attention as he swung around with delight shining in his eyes.

"You tease! But the liege can't find out! Can you imagine if…" Gabriel shouted covering his eyes.

"It can be made into a surprise for him" Castiel suggested with a small smile.

"I better introduce you to…Jess" Sam said with a bob of his head as he bounced out of the hall. Castiel followed in curiosity as they walked the length of the castle towards the old tower and entered climbing the many hundreds of stairs till they reached the top and walking into a dark, dusty, and cobwebbed attic. He coughed covering his mouth and picked up Sam using him for light as he looked around.

"Hello?" he called into the darkness and heard a ruffle of movement. They turned to see an old cabinet open and a Christmas angel pop out surrounded by other decorations moving with her.

"Sam?"

"Jess" Sam said hopping towards her in delight.

"Oh Sam! It's so good to see you after so long being trapped in this disgrace"

"This is Jessica, she's the castle decorator"

"I was the castle decorator" she said with a roll of her eyes before fixing them on Castiel with curiosity and hope.

"Jess, this is Castiel, our guest" he said gesturing at her as she smiled with a nod at him. Castiel smiled in reply not knowing what to think or do. Sam leaned over kissing her cheek while she giggled pushing him away.

"We need your help, Jess, Christmas is being celebrated this year" Sam said and shrugging when Jess gaped.

"But it's forbidden!"

"Christmas can't be forbidden"

"Christmas needs planning, preparation, careful thought! There is only two days to Christmas" Jess said frantic shaking her head. "It's impossible, he'll be furious with us, me especially, and I just don't want that to happen"

"Please" Castiel said reaching out a hand towards her but brought it back when she flinched away with a sigh. "It won't be done without you, it's a surprise"

"He'll hate that!" Jess said looking at Sam who frowned weakly.

"I don't know him all that well just yet but I know he needs some kind of cheering up and to not celebrate Christmas is a tragedy" Castiel said with a sigh. "This place needs a cheering up and certainly Dean"

Dean knew something was wrong; something was off about the place as he opened the door of his private parlour walking out. He crept overhearing whispering and paused near the wall hearing a maid, now a feather duster, talking to a servant, now a mop, about Christmas. Dean's anger boiled at the mention of Castiel planning Christmas and he rounded the corner startling them as they scattered back and he seized her as she panicked.

"What's this I hear? Castiel is planning Christmas?!"

"Y-Yes, master, he's planning…Christmas, everyone is planning" she squeaked as he growled at her.

"Did no one think to mention that Christmas is forbidden?!"

"Y-Yes but-but it's still going ahead" she said and cried out when he tossed her on the floor storming away seething furiously.

"Fine!" Jess cried as the ornaments cheered in joy around them. "I better get planning! There's so much to do"

"Good, good"

"You should go to the boiler room and look at the logs" Sam suggested. "Be warned though the boiler, Samuel, is very grumpy but Garth is there so just ask him"

"Garth?"

"He's an axe" Sam said hopping away with Jess leaving him to walk out and down the steps feeling a little confused but happy. He wandered down heading towards the place known as the boiler room and peeked into see a boiler who did indeed look furious. Castiel swallowed walking in and looking around at the logs. He walked down and paused staring at the axe dropping away.

"Why hello!" Garth said cheerfully dropping down in front of him. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a log"

"What kind of log?" he piped up. "We have a lot, we have…"

"I'll just have a look" Castiel said interrupting him as he went through the logs with a smile. He rooted around searching for the perfect log, the perfect log that reminded him of home and when he was a small child. Bobby would come in with the perfect log handing it to his mama and himself so they place a Christmas wish before lighting it and their wish would come true.

"Ah perfect" Castiel said finding one and dropping down onto the floor stroking a hand down the yule log when he heard the doors bang open. He spun around startled and backed up when he saw Dean storming towards him furious. Castiel hid the log behind relaxing his face into nothing when Dean stormed in front of him and nodded at his hid hands.

"What's that behind your back?"

"It's nothing…"

Dean grabbed his arm as he hauled him towards him being careful not to prick the skin before grabbing the log behind his back.

"What's this?" he said with a growl to his tone.

"It's a yule log, it's a Christmas log really and what you do is you place your hand on the log and make a wish before burning it on Christmas day and it'll come true" he said softly placing his hand on the rough bark.

Dean huffed out a chuckle but not in amusement. "That's stupid; wishes aren't real not like magic, corruption, and real life. Do you make a Christmas wish last year, Cas, is this what you wished for?!"

"No…I didn't wish for this but no matter what you say…I'll keep on wishing because it's all I have and when it's burned on Christmas morning…"

"There won't be any Christmas!"

"But…" Castiel cried out as he turned to reveal and gasped flinching away when he let out an angry cry.

"This is my castle, my rules, and everything and you will obey!"

"How can you be so selfish and cruel after everything that has happened!" he cried with a shake of his head. Dean moved towards him coming up into his personal space.

"You have no idea what it is like to be trapped in your own home, to lose everything you ever had and loved to be a…"

"…prisoner" Castiel said finishing the sentence meeting his eyes with despair shining deep inside of them. "The only person in this place that is keeping us prisoner is you! I won't give up, I refuse…what are you going to do now?"

Castiel moved away and out of the boiler room leaving Dean to stare at the floor as he left glancing back only once before hurrying down the corridor towards his bedroom. The happiness that was there before was gone and he threw open his doors collapsing on the bed with a sigh of unhappiness. He stayed that way till he heard the familiar clink and peered down to see Jo looking up at him.

"It's turning out beautifully down there, decorations, mother is cooking with Zachariah who is very happy but isn't showing it, and everything is coming together!" she said hopping up and down in delight. "I think the master might change his mind…"

"Oh he won't…he knows, Jo" Castiel said with a sigh pushing up and closing his eyes. "He wasn't happy and he's forbidden it, yet again"

"But…but you said that Christmas can't be forbidden" Jo said confused when he walked away pulling open the curtains to look outside across the snowy landscape. He frowned glancing down at Jo now stood by his feet peering up at him.

"He can't because Christmas can't be forbidden it comes naturally" he said with a sigh. "We'll celebrate it without him!"

"Great" Jo cheered hopping out of the room in delight to tell the others and leaving Castiel to turn and think for a long moment. He moved towards his writing table thinking of gifts and knew the perfect one for Dean as he sat down grabbing some paper and began to write. He was going to write him his own story.

_**~O~O~O~O~**_

Dean stood on the balcony overlooking the scenery when he heard a familiar noise and looked over his shoulder to see Sam hopping towards him.

"Sam"

"Dean"

"What do you want?"

"I know why you don't want to celebrate Christmas…I know better than anyone but you need to start letting go…"

"Sam! I don't want to have this conversation right now, alright, I want you to leave me alone"

"Dean, please just consider this!"

"No, go…away, Sam" he said with a frustrated sigh.

Sam shook his head hopping down and leaving Dean to his thoughts as he looked up at the cloudy sky thinking back to the moment in the boiler room at the hurt and confusion in his eyes. He knew the change of his behaviour was doing nothing to help him but with the death of his mother at Christmas and then a year later his father dying at Christmas was a horrible reminder. But it wasn't just that it was also the fact that his birthday was just after Christmas and it was also the day his world and life ended. Dean thumped his fist on to the stone hearing it crack and closed his eyes in despair. Why couldn't it be simple?

**A/N: There's a sequel to Beauty and the Beast so I'm using that as well and its Christmas related so I've twisted and turned it to this. Thank you so much for all the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel wrapped the story up with a small smile and glanced down at Jo who smiled back at him.

"You should put it in his bedroom"

"I'm not allowed there without him…"

"Sneak in…sneak out" she said with a mischievous grin.

Castiel hummed with a shrug following her out as they walked to the west wing and she kept an eye on the corridor. He shivered in the cold dark of the room and moved to the table were the rose sat beautiful and glowing in the darkness. It was such a sharp and beautiful difference to something so dark and twisted. Castiel couldn't resist touching the glass as he placed the gift down and jumped when Jo hissed at him that Dean was coming. He darted back hiding behind the door as Dean entered breathing heavily and clearly very annoyed. Castiel bit into his lip creeping out and running down the corridor followed by Jo who giggled as they rounded the corner.

"I'm sure he'll love it" Jo whispered.

Castiel then headed to the now empty boiler room followed by Jo who eagerly wanted to help. All they had to get now was the tree and that would be easy enough.

"Garth, I need your help"

"Anything!" he said delighted when Castiel picked him up and went to get his coat and gloves heading out into the grounds to find a tree to cut down. They wandered into the grounds looking at the trees when he paused and stopped at a tree.

"What about this one?"

"No way! It's all thin and tiny, we need a big tree!" Jo said with a scoff hopping away. Castiel rolled his eyes following after her as they went to tree to tree with Jo scoffing and just hopping away in disgust.

"They're saplings wishing to be trees!" she said furiously.

"Jo, this is the last tree! It'll have to do…" he said gripping two hands on the handle of Garth and going to swing at the tree.

"What about…the trees out there" Jo said looking out across the grounds to the forest. Castiel paused looking out and frowned deeply looking down at Jo.

"The forest, Jo, I can't"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's leaving the castle and Dean would hate it" he said with a small sigh.

Jo hummed softly wiggling in the snow. "He doesn't ever have to know, we can sneak in, sneak back out and if he asks about the tree we say it's from the grounds!"

"I don't know…"

"But these trees are awful and those are so good. Come on, Cas" she said in a pleading voice hopping up and down. "It's going to be the best Christmas we've had and we need a good tree"

"If Dean finds out…" he said with a sigh rubbing his forehead. "We're going to be in a lot of trouble"

"I can keep a secret and so can the others" she said as they walked back to the doors. Castiel sighed looking at Garth.

"Could be worth a shot"

"I guess" he said walking after Jo as they walked through the corridors going to get one of the horses from the stables. To Castiel's despair, Carlos had not returned to him and he could only hope he managed to find his way back to Bobby's. He stroked a hand down his flank and looked at the carriage that would come with them so they could tug the tree back with them. Castiel saddled them up keeping a watchful eye on the doors before pulling at the horse as they led the way out.

"Has anyone seen Jo?" Ellen called to the furniture dancing around making Christmas preparations. "I can't find her anywhere or Castiel"

"They're out getting a tree" a voice hollered over to them.

Ellen frowned looking at Sam who hopped after her as they went to look out of the window. They peered out seeing no sign till a voice called out to them.

"I saw them leaving the castle!"

"What?" Ellen and Sam shouted in unison as they hopped down racing to the doors only to collide with Gabriel as they reached it. The crash was loud and painful as they scattered with a groan.

"Gabe!"

"The liege is asking for Castiel, he's late for dinner!"

"Castiel isn't here!" Sam said desperately. "He's left the castle with Jo to get a tree; we need to get him back"

"How?!"

"We have to find him, Ellen you stay here and distract Dean, Gabe and I will find Castiel and Jo" he said heading towards the main doors. Gabriel closed his eyes with a huff of despair before following after him. Ellen sighed with a nod heading to where Dean was pacing up and down clearly in a very irritated mood.

"Ellen, where is he?!" he shouted when she entered.

"He…he will be down presently, master, he's a little busy at the moment what with Christ -." she said only to be interrupted when he let out an annoyed huff.

"Do not speak to me about Christmas! You know how I feel and it is forbidden, now tell him to hurry up" Dean snapped gesturing a hand at her. Ellen nodded heading out and sent out a prayer that Sam and Gabriel found them in time. Castiel huddled in his coat glancing at the trees with Jo on his knee staring around in wonder because gasping and jumping up and down in delight.

"That one! We need to get that one, Cas" she said hopping towards the tree and Castiel followed faintly amused and shivered before gripping Garth tight in his hand and swinging as he hit the tree hard over and over again till it cracked and fell with a massive smack into the snow which sprayed over them. Castiel blinked looking down at Jo who shook till the snow was gone and whooped in delight.

"Come on, let's tie it up and head home!" she said when Castiel grabbed the robe tying it to the trunk and to the back of the carriage.

Gabriel panted behind Sam who turned to look at him as they battled through the snow and he collapsed with a whimper.

"Go…without me" he said in whisper before dropping his face into the snow. Sam rolled his eyes hoisting him up with a sigh.

"It'll be summer by the time we get there!" he said shoving him forward when an idea popped into his head and he shoved him back down. Gabriel shrieked in horror when Sam used him as a sledge down the hills getting them there quicker. Sam laughed for the first time in many, many months as he rode Gabriel down the hill following the hoof marks.

Dean huffed impatiently throwing open the doors and startling Ellen pacing up and down upstairs.

"He's-he's busy…" she said slowly. Dean sensed and knew the lie and narrowed his eyes heading to his room.

"Master!" she cried hopping behind him as he stormed upstairs ripping open his doors and looking around the bedroom ignoring the protesting from Anna.

"WHERE IS HE?!" he turned shouting full force at Ellen who flinched back looking to the window.

"They're in the forest; they're…getting a tree"

"What?!" he hissed furiously. "He left the castle?!"

"It was for Christmas…" she pleaded when Dean walked quickly out running down the stairs in a rage that could not be contained as he smashed the decorations and destroyed the main hall till it died down only a little.

"I'll get him back" he said darkly running out of the main doors. Jess watched from behind a pillar and sighed in soft despair looking around the ruined place.

"I knew this would happen" she said to no in particular.

"We need to get back" Castiel said in concern feeling a twist to his stomach as he got into the carriage and the horse pulled it along with the tree attached trailing behind them. Jo hummed softly in delight neither of them paying much attention as the horse walked across a frozen lake.

"Castiel!" a voice called and he stood alarmed to see Sam and Gabriel in front of him.

"What are you…" he cried out to them only to be interrupted by a jolt and a crack from the ice below them. Castiel cried out as the horse whined rearing up and knocking Jo into the cracked ice.

"Jo!" he shouted jumping out onto the cracking ice as it gave way splintering as he jumped onto the ice trying to save her.

"Cas!" Sam shouted looking at Gabriel as they tried to help. Jo slipped into the water with a cry of help as the tree slipped away under the water, the horse whining and treading water as it tried to get out, and Castiel jumping across till he slipped into the freezing water with a sharp hiss as it stung his body. He ducked under the water trying to see Jo and swam towards the white cup bobbing throughout the water. He snatched her up with a quick hand and felt his lungs constrict for air as he looked up to see nothing but ice as he rose up smacking into it.

"Cas, move!" Gabriel shouted as Garth struck the ice cracking it and he emerged a second later with a gasp and a shudder placing Jo down.

"You're insane! Why would you do that?"

"Did you really think I would leave you down there?" Castiel breathed about to push himself out of the freezing water when something caught his foot. He gasped looking behind him and looked at the others in fear; his eyes moving to the hill were he caught sight of Dean before he was pulled under.

"Castiel!" a chorus of voices sang out in fear. Castiel didn't remember much as he sank down, lungs burning for air, the icy water striking his skin over and over again and the sweeping of darkness surrounding him. The last thing he remembered was arms suddenly around him cold and like death before being pulled upwards.

_**~O~O~O~O~**_

Dean was furious was he pulled Castiel out of the water unconscious and ignored the other on the ice watching him as he walked away. He trembled in his arms from the cold and the warmth surrounding him and against Dean's better judgement he held him closer. Dean fought against the urge to throw him in the dungeons and be done with him but he knew that if he did that then he would die. He carried him to the bedroom which was warm from the fire and set about doing what his father had taught him.

Castiel woke up slowly feeling something soft underneath him where he lay on the fluffy rug on the floor, the fire blazing next to him and warmth on his back. He moaned turning towards it pulling the blanket surrounding him up to his chin with a whimper leaning his cheek against the bare skin which startled him to stiffen. He blinked more awake and realised he was completely naked apart from the blanket covering him and he knew immediately the naked chest was Dean's. It was smooth, almost human, and radiating warmth that Castiel craved as he huddled into it. Castiel bit into his lip when Dean pressed a claw into his lower back causing his heart to stir unexpectedly and pump harder.

"Dean…" he whispered.

"Don't…don't say a word" Dean said suddenly startling him. "This is necessary, it's what my father taught me when Sam fell into a lake in winter"

"I'm sorry…"

"Be silent" Dean hissed into his ear causing shivers to run down Castiel's spine when Dean's nose brushed against his cheek as he leaned his head back. He shivered violently ducking his head into the blanket and trying to repress them. It felt strange to be warm and very cold at the same time as he moaned softly wanting it to go away. Dean swallowed hard stroking a hand down his back pressing a little harder than was really necessary and smirked when he moaned.

"How-how are the others?" he muttered.

"I told you not to talk" Dean muttered in a steely tone. "I'd advise you listen since you're not good at listening to instructions or orders, are you?"

Castiel bit into his lip turning away and letting his cheek rest against the fluff feeling a lump form in his throat and stomach. Dean trailed his eyes down his back feeling something stir in his chest and heart that he hadn't felt in many, many years and drew him against his chest wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him on place.

Castiel drew in a shaky breath feeling Dean's breath tickle the back of his neck so warm that he couldn't stop shivering. His skin tingled as blood rushed around under the thin membrane and he closed his eyes willing sleep to come. It was a situation he thought he would never find himself in and he couldn't help but not like it more than he should. Sleep eventually took him away and Dean stared at the side of his face as he slept breathing deeply. He never knew beauty like that and he sighed closing his own eyes. The feelings that had stirred inside of him strengthen every day without fail and he longed to touch, hold, and even desired to kiss him. It had been far too long and he wanted more. While he slept, Dean couldn't resist touching his hair and feeling the softness. He bit into his lip for a moment before leaning his cheek against his temple listening to him simply breathe and shiver against his body.

Dean was only human and he wanted to be human again instead of bitter, angry, and completely deformed. They remained like that together till Dean no longer felt him shivering and a pink flush covered his skin completely. He hummed satisfied and pulled away slowly leaving him curled up on the rug to sleep as he walked out to confront the others.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Gabriel muttered as they stood in the disgrace of the main room.

"Dean will take care of him" Sam murmured and the four of them jumped as Dean walked in staring furiously at them.

"You knew and you did not tell me!" he shouted at them. "Who was it?"

"It was me…"

"Jo!" Ellen hissed.

"It was my idea, I told him to do it" she said with a small frown.

Dean glared at her but knew better than to say anything when Ellen was her mother. "Stay away from him"

"Dean" Sam snapped when he turned his back on them all moving back to the bedroom seething in anger. Jo turned to Ellen who hushed her softly.

"Ignore him…he'll learn"

Castiel moaned as he stretched out and winced sitting up looking around the bedroom when the door opened and Raphael walked in with clothes dropping them on the bed.

"Get dressed" Dean snapped before leaving him to it. Castiel frowned dressing in the dry clothes and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders for warmth.

"Follow me" Dean ordered to Castiel who followed in confusion as he followed behind as they walked down the corridors and walked up familiar stairs. Castiel frowned feeling very confused till they reached the dungeons and he stepped back staring at Dean who wouldn't look at him.

"Dean, what are we doing here?" he said and gasped when Dean opened one of the doors shoving him in so he crashed onto the floor with a wince.

"You broke your promise" he whispered in a cold voice. "You left!"

"I was always going to come back!"

"You broke your promise! You swore to never leave and you did, you took Jo's word and you left…you were forbidden to leave" Dean shouted angrily at him.

"I just wanted to make you happy for once, to make you see that Christmas can be done without pain, without loss" Castiel pleaded in a cracked voice.

"You were wrong…you left…so now you can be what you were supposed to be! Stuck in here forever" Dean said angrily walking out and slamming the door hard. Castiel let out a small sound of distress wrapping the blanket tighter around him. His eyes blurred with tears and he stood up moving to the small window looking out across the snowy expanse.

Sam came towards Dean as he walked down the stairs and he scoffed shaking his head.

"You locked him in the dungeons?! How is that going to help?! Dean, let him out, how can the curse…" Sam shouted outraged.

"Because he left me, Sam, because it's never going to work! He's never going to love me…"

"You aren't giving him the chance! How is throwing him in the dungeons going to make him love you?!" Sam shouted angrily pointing a candle hand at him. "You did this to us and you need to fix it, he's not just suddenly going to see the beauty within or fall in love with you because yes you're disfigured, you're ugly, you're angry and bitter, but this is why we're like this. It's you, Dean, you need to fix this and you're not helping yourself"

Dean watched him leave him and huffed moving away towards the west wing and throwing open the doors which crashed against the walls. He stared at the rose with hate in his eyes as he raised his hand to end it, to end it all, and get rid of the rose controlling his whole life when a present on the table stopped him. He gave a frown picking it up and shaking it confused. The tag fell limply and he picked it up seeing it was from Castiel and pulled the ribbon covering it to reveal a story. It was no novel masterpiece but it was a fairy tale of his life. Dean moved away to sit on a chair reading Castiel's life and how it had changed when he came into a magical castle he remembered from stories his papa told him weren't real. Dean read the rest that hadn't even happened yet about Christmas filled with hope and happiness that hadn't been around for many years.

Castiel was huddled in the corner of the room when the hatch opened and Gabriel poked his head in followed by Sam and the rest of the gang.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry, Castiel" Jo cried hurrying towards him looking fearful and upset. "I didn't know that would happen and I am so, so, sorry"

"Jo don't apologise for something that wasn't and isn't your fault" he said picking her up with a small sad smile, "I chose to leave, I chose to ignore and I fought against my best judgement"

"Dean will come around…won't he?" Gabriel said desperately looking at Sam who glanced over to Jess.

"I gave up hope long ago…Dean will never change, he will always make the same mistakes" Jess said with a shrug. "But…people can change and I think maybe with time you could do it, you could change him"

Castiel smiled sadly with a shake of his head. "Every time I think I'm getting somewhere and I'm not…I just want to go home"

Sam exchanged a sad look with Gabriel who sighed deeply dropping down on the floor. It wasn't long before the others left with kind words and sad looks directed over to him before they disappeared leaving him alone in the darkness. Tears built in his eyes and he buried his face into the blanket with a small sob feeling more alone than ever.

Dean tapped his fingers on the soft paper cover staring deep into the fire still hearing Castiel's heartbeat in his ears and underneath his fingertips. He pushed up heading to the dungeons determined to make it right once again. It was all he could do.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and support!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean paused for breath for a long minute before opening the door to the dungeon and standing in the doorway to look over Castiel tucked in the corner crying softly. Castiel sniffed deeply raising his head to watch Dean walk over and kneel down in front of him with guilt shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cas, I'm so sorry I put you in here"

Castiel blinked wiping the tears from under his eyes and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Dean watched in regret as a tear slid down his cheek and he reached out ignoring the flinch from Castiel to catch the tear.

"I was always going to come back"

"I know…my temper…I know I need control but I read your book"

"Did you like it?" Castiel whispered inching closer into his warmth.

"Yes, you have a great talent"

"I love to read"

"I know" Dean murmured looking down at him in surprise when he shifted closer leaning against his chest with a soft hum. He knew what he wanted and he happily gave him warmth as he scooped him in a bridal sweep holding him close to his chest. Dean carried him out of the cold dungeon peering down at him as he let his head rest against his cheek his chest. It made that dark cold space inside of him flicker gently with warmth as he carried Castiel to his bedroom dropping him down on the bed gently before locking the door. Castiel hummed at the warmth glancing up at Dean who walked over hovering over him.

"Can you forgive me?"

"In time" Castiel said honestly settling into the warmth of his bed and looking up into the dark of his eyes with a small smile. He wondered what colour they were before he was transformed and reached up a hand touching under his eye. Dean closed his eyes in surprise and swallowed hard not knowing what to say or feel.

"Dean, what colour are your eyes?"

"They used to be green, like the green of a leave or a blade of grass"

"I wish I could see them"

"In time" Dean said softly trailing his eyes down his body and clawed hands gripped the edge of his shirt. "I want to see you…can I see you?"

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat giving him a nod. Dean wasted no time as he tore it off him tossing it to the floor and trailed his hands down his chest treating him like he was glass or fine silk not to be torn or harmed in any way or form. The sensation was overwhelming for Castiel who breathed out shakily watching Dean take an overwhelming interest in his chest.

"You're very beautiful" Dean murmured almost in awe as he pressed his lips to his sternum. Castiel gasped underneath him, hands grasping the cotton underneath.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No"

"Do I repulse you?"

"No"

"I should do…I'm a monster"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am…what do you know of monsters?"

Castiel pushed at his chest sitting up to meet his eyes and touched his cheek with a shaky hand.

"Monsters live in your fears, your nightmares, and even in people…cruel, nasty, malicious people who strive only to think of themselves and no one else. You are a cursed man, Dean, whose very life was stolen with magic but for good reason"

"You think I'm good?"

"No, I think you're lonely and you've been trapped in a castle for a long, long, time now and all you have is the people who love you trapped in the same magic. You've been surrounded by the darkness and the nightmares for too long"

Dean made a small noncommittal sound shoving him down into the bed to hover over him once again to trail his hands and mouth down the skin in fascination. It was when his hands reached the top of his pants that he jumped staring down at him with wide eyes.

"Can I see…all of you?" he murmured staring at him with intense eyes. Castiel exhaled shakily with a nod that satisfied Dean to no end as he tugged them down exposing him to the cold air. He shivered closing his eyes and had never felt so exposed and vulnerable as Dean hummed softly in appreciation kneeling back to travel his eyes down to his completely exposed body so nothing was hidden from him.

"You're beautiful naked, Cas, it's like you glow"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes" he said with a nod shifting up to look into his eyes. "You look scared"

"I'm not…I'm just…I have never done this before, I've never felt this vulnerable"

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"No" he replied with a shake of his head. "Though you did chuck me in a dungeon"

"You left me, you left the castle…you do know if you had left me forever that I would take you back" Dean said in a low voice. "You're never leaving"

The shock and fear that ran through him was very real as he looked away looking at the window to see snow flurries falling slowly. He sucked in a sharp breath when Dean pushed his cheek so he was looking back at him.

"But you know this…you promised you would never leave me. You have to keep the promise"

"I know"

Dean hummed in response kneeling in between his parted legs and took an interest in the erect cock red and glistening on the top of the head. Castiel gasped lurching in response when he wrapped a curious hand around it.

"Claws" Castiel said when Dean lifted his head to look at him. Dean narrowed his eyes for a moment before shoving him back down into the mattress kneeling over him.

"You do it" Dean said urging him on as Castiel swallowed moving his hand slowly up and down his cock with a small moan. "Yeah…like that and look at me, don't look away, I want to see you, really see you"

"Dean…" he whispered closing his eyes as he jerked his hand faster.

"No, open your eyes and slower" he ordered wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and catching the wrist jerking down his cock. "I want to see you"

Castiel made a small sound of distress but obliged as he set the pace slower staring into his eyes feeling the ache start to spread below and he was so desperate for release. He strained planting his feet on the bed feeling heat rise up all over him and goose bumps rise on his skin from the cold air. He stared into Dean's eyes not knowing how to feel as he jerked harder increasing the pace till he felt the pleasure of it reach its peak and gasped clenching down as he climaxed. Dean watched him come undone in fascination staring down at the whitish liquid now across his hand, chest, and on Dean's clothes. Castiel panted heavily feeling sensitive and heavy on the bed, the sweat and come cooling on his skin as Dean stared down at it in awe. Castiel jumped startled staring down at Dean as he sucked on his chest cleaning and eating the come away while he watched feeling heat pool in his stomach. He stayed there till it was all gone and he knelt on the bed thoughtfully.

"Sleep" he said softly to Castiel who nodded dazed. Dean waited till he was wrapped up in the blanket blissfully sleep and unaware of what was around him. He left him to sleep as he walked out and down the stairs to see Sam and the rest of the gang in the destroyed hall.

"Dean" Sam said looking up when he stood in front of them. "What is it? Is it Castiel…the dusters saw you taking him to your bedroom"

"He's sleeping now and while he sleeps we need to sort this place out"

"What do you mean?" Jess said softly.

"Christmas will happen this year" he announced to the shock of the others. "I destroyed it so now I will fix it, we need everything once again"

A unanimous cheer went around the room as everyone started again getting things ready for Christmas to the delight of Jess now screaming orders around the place. Sam, Ellen, Jo, and Gabriel stared up at Dean who watched with narrowed eyes.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Cas" Dean murmured turning away and walking up the stairs.

Gabriel had a fit of excitement as he jumped on Sam who spluttered rolling on the ground with him.

"I'm going to be human again! I can feel it!" he shouted with joy.

"He did throw him in dungeon though" Jo said softly.

"That can easily be forgiven and you know it" Gabriel said with a scowl. "Castiel, I think, can be a very forgiving person and tomorrow is going to be brilliant!"

Dean moved upstairs to the west wing and walked out of his balcony stepping into the snow and feeling that warmth in his chest glow even more. The act on his bed had been the most intimate he had been with anyone in years and it had been unaccepted on both their parts but Dean had wanted it to happen. The smell of Castiel lingered in his nostrils and he inhaled deeply liking the smell a lot more than he should, he liked him a lot more than he originally planned as well. Dean turned his back on the balcony heading back into the warm bedroom to see Castiel sleeping peacefully in a cocoon of blankets. He headed over moving to the other side of the bed and moving on before lying next to Castiel wrapping a cautious arm around him.

Castiel seemed to sense his presence as he shifted moving into him with a soft sound. Dean stayed there unmoving and simply listening to him breathe in and out softly against his ear. His eyes closed during the time and he awoke with a start when Castiel shifted with a soft sigh opening his eyes. He turned towards the window to see it was early morning and at Dean now slowly blinking awake confused.

"You slept with me"

"I fell asleep" Dean said shifting and sitting up feeling the slow tendrils of sleep slip away. Castiel yawned sitting up and looked down at the blanket pooled around his waist and flushed pink when the memory hit him.

"Is it wrong that I thought it was a dream?"

"No…but it wasn't a dream"

"Why did it happen?"

"I didn't see you objecting…" Dean said looking over to him.

"I didn't want to"

Dean narrowed his eyes bemused and nodded at the door. "Go get dressed and do not go downstairs"

"Why? They told me you ruined it all"

"Just go, Cas" he said looking out of the window.

Castiel sighed deeply moving away and collecting his clothes to dress and walked down the hallway to dress. Anna greeted him cheerfully as she threw clothes out of the wardrobe at him and he dressed in finer clothes than he should, a dark blue tunic shirt that made his eyes shine a little brighter and pants.

"Oh my…you look so handsome" Anna gushed when he faced her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why should it matter? Today is Christmas and it's been cancelled, the room ruined in Dean's anger" Castiel said folding his arms over his chest. "This will be my first Christmas without my father and look at it…I'm stuck here"

Anna went to speak when a knock on the door alerted them as Castiel walked over opening the door to stare at Dean.

"Come with me"

Castiel followed curiously as they walked down the steps and Dean stopped causing Castiel to flail until he steadied him.

"Close your eyes"

"What? You want me to close my eyes walking down the stairs"

"Trust me"

Castiel gritted his teeth for a moment before nodding and closing his eyes at once clinging to Dean's arm as they walked down the stairs and he was relieved when they hit solid ground. Dean pushed open the door waiting till the candles were lit and looked at Castiel frowning confused with his eyes still closed.

"Can I open my eyes?" he said when Dean guided him in.

"Yeah" Dean murmured watching Castiel open his eyes and blink a few times before taking in and gasping shocked at the beauty of the place, the decorations that hung in the air, the majestic tree in the middle decorated and beautiful.

"Dean" he whispered spinning to face him. "What is this?"

"This is Christmas…I ruined it so I fixed it…it happened when you were sleeping"

"I can't…I can't believe you did this! It's beautiful" he cried circling the tree in joy when the other doors opened and Sam and the gang came in with a chorus of "Merry Christmas!"

Castiel felt the lump of tears form in the back of his throat as he stared around feeling joy and awe flutter around in his stomach like butterflies. Dean watched from the stairs and couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips at the clear joy on Castiel's face at the reality of Christmas happening.

"You know I feel a lot of satisfaction when you listen to me" Sam said startling him out of his trance.

"Who said I was listening to you"

"You know you were and look…he's happy, seriously happy now, and we can enjoy a Christmas without misery for once" he said with a smile hopping away. Castiel moved away from the excitable gang and over to Dean who looked up at him.

"Is this my present?"

"No"

"Do I have one?"

"Is there anything you want?"

"Can I get back to you?"

"Yes"

Castiel smiled touching his cheek and moving away to the dining hall for breakfast leaving him with the smug members of his household watching him carefully.

"Don't say a word" he warned following after him and ignored the peals of delighted laughter.

_**~O~O~O~O~**_

The day for all of them turned out well as Castiel went outside after lunch to play in the snow and beckoned Dean over with a smile. Dean cautiously walked over not suspicious but curious which he would regret later on when Castiel chucked a snowball into his face with a loud squelch.

Castiel laughed covering his mouth at the look of surprise and horror on Dean's face before chasing after him in the snow. He ducked behind a tree out of breath before peeking around and not seeing Dean anywhere. Castiel frowned confused wondering where he could be when a crack of a twig behind him made him startle and he cried out when he was tackled to the ground. He huffed out a large breath staring up at Dean who straddled his lap with a raised eyebrow.

"Now you were too easy a prey, Cas" he said dropping snow into his face. Castiel spluttered shaking his head till Dean let him up and they both realised how close into each other's space they really were. It didn't matter though, not this time, not with what had happened between them and Castiel smiled softly when Dean brushed the snow off him best he could.

"I hid and you found me"

"I'll always find you" Dean said honestly. "You can't run away"

Castiel hid a smile when Dean led him back inside to get warm and sit him down in front of the fire. Dean sat in front of him cupping his freezing hands and stared at him till Castiel lifted his head.

"What?"

"Tell me a story from your childhood"

"Why?"

"Because I want to hear one"

Castiel blinked confused shifting under his blanket. "When I was five years old and my mama was still alive, she had a good day and she was walking, talking, and papa was in a good mood. We decided to go for a walk; we collected a picnic together with bread, jam, and apples from the orchard. I was only young so memories aren't that clear but I remembered so vividly because it was the last time we were out and together as a family. We found a hill overlooking the village, the forest, and it was like you could see the whole world right there and I knew that day with my mama holding me in her arms as she told me little stories of countries and cities I was destined to see that, I was more and I could do more than marry someone in the village like Balthazar"

Dean felt a flare of jealously at the name of the unknown man who also sought out Castiel's affection and love for his own.

"We ate, we bonded, and I eventually ended up fast asleep in my mama's arms so my papa had to carry me home to bed. It was a good day and it's a good memory for how small it is"

"It's not small if it means something to you"

"You tell me a memory"

"I don't have good ones"

"I want to know more of you"

Dean smiled sadly at him. "So do I"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue"

"Why?" Castiel said amused.

"It's a nice colour"

"What's your favourite food?"

"Deer"

"What's your favourite book?"

"Yours"

Castiel flushed looking at the fire. "Did you really enjoy it?"

"Of course I did, I told you…you have a talent"

"Papa told me I would never make it in the world as a writer"

"He's wrong"

"I want a story from you"

Dean was silent watching him with amused eyes before nodding.

"I wasn't a nice person, I was selfish, greedy, and unkind but I loved my family more than anything in this world. I didn't care about anyone else and my actions drove what has happened here for the past ten years. My childhood was filled with laughter, joy, but death was around the corner and my mother died when I was young and Sam was just a small child. That was the day my childhood ended for good and I was left with a grieving father and a confused brother. I have always be trapped here in every sense of the way with no friends and no other family…I became more and more ugly till one night on my birthday I ruined everything"

Castiel blinked feeling a wash of déjà vu and stared into his eyes. "I feel like I know this story…"

"Oh…"

"I feel like my papa told me a story once when I was a child, I had forgotten about it…it involved an enchantress"

"Yes"

"She cursed you because you refused her and the…the rose" Castiel said with a look of awe. "It needs to be broken"

"Yes"

"How did my papa know about this story?"

"I believe there was a servant who wasn't inside at the time, he saw it, fled, and told the story to others around and no doubt your papa"

Castiel breathed out slowly looking down at their clasped hands. "Do you still believe that you're that person ten years ago?"

"I don't know" Dean replied honestly.

Castiel pulled one of his hands out resting it on top of Dean's stroking it gently with a soft hum.

"Maybe…maybe not" he said and looked down at his sudden rumbling from his stomach.

"Come on" Dean said helping him up as they walked down to get some food, Christmas dinner, which they could hear Gabriel screaming excitedly about. The dinner was nothing that Castiel had tasted before and he looked at Raphael playing a violin and raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"He loves it a lot"

"Can you dance?"

Dean choked a little on his wine. "Excuse me?"

"I said can you dance?"

"I don't know"

"I've decided what I want for Christmas"

Dean to Castiel's amusement paled when he came over holding out his hands for him.

"Dance with me"

"Cas…" he said with a slow shake of his head.

"Please" Castiel pleaded when Dean sighed taking his hands and stumbling to his shame as Castiel pulled him into the hall with a small mischievous smile.

"Please tell me you know how"

"You under estimate me" Dean said pulling him into position, spinning him out and back in again with a small smile. Castiel gasped with a burst of surprised laughter as they somehow danced together.

Sam glanced over to Gabriel who met his gaze with a smile. "It's insane what one person can change"

"Do you think they're in love?" Jo said curiously.

"Maybe" Sam said with a shrug.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe" Ellen said with a knowing look.

"Who taught you to dance?" Dean whispered into his ear curiously.

"No one, I taught myself"

"You're good" Dean said closing his eyes when Castiel let his head rest on his shoulder. The stir of feelings was very real as his other arm circled him pressing him closer, tighter, and they danced slowly in a small circle. Dean looked over meeting Sam's eyes and saw the knowing look in his eyes. Dean looked down and away for a moment feeling the shine of hope in his heart that things could change and he could get rid of this curse and be with the one person who saw past the ugliness surrounding him.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support for this! It's only going to be a little one as well and just yeah. **


	7. Chapter 7

Dean led him away and out onto the balcony seeing a distant sadness shining in Castiel's eyes as he sat down on brick wall staring up at him.

"You're sad"

"No…just wistful" he murmured cupping a hand over his clawed hand. "Thank you for this, Dean, it was beautiful and the best Christmas I've had in a while"

Dean nodded staring at him for a long moment before bowing his head at him. "If there was anything in the world you could have right now…what would it be?"

"If I could have anything in the world right now it would to be my father one last time" he said slowly looking out into the night sky. Dean fidgeted next to him undecided on what to do when a realisation hit him and he tugged on his hand.

"Come with me" Dean said tugging him with him gently till they were in the west wing and standing in front of the wilting rose gleaming beautifully in the darkness of the room.

"I was given this on the night I was cursed into this. It was a gift from the enchantress in what she would call kindness and the fact it was a birthday. It was a gift to see the real world from in here, from within this prison, and I hid it away. I didn't want to see the real world, I didn't want to see people like you but now…you can command it. You can see him from here" Dean said softly nodding at the mirror.

"What do I say?"

"Ask it whatever you wish"

Castiel swallowed removing the cloth and staring into the pristine glass. He stroked the gold edge and marvelled at the beauty for a moment before inhaling deeply.

"Show me my father" he whispered staring within it and gasping when the mirror seemed to swirl and blur showing him an image that was happening right now. He gasped covering his mouth seeing his father on the cold ground struggling to breathe in the middle of the forest.

"Oh my…Papa…he's…he's dying, he's all alone in the snow" Castiel said staring at Dean with wild eyes. "He's sick; he's going to die out there"

Dean saw the wild panic and upset clearly shown on his face and he swallowed turned towards the rose staring at the wilting flower losing petals by the hour. He knew that without a doubt if he forbade Castiel from going to his father when he was in this state that he would never be forgiven but then there was the possibility of letting Castiel go and he would never return. His heart won over though as he turned towards Castiel who stared at him confused.

"Then you must go to him"

"What did you say?" Castiel whispered stepping towards him stunned.

"I-I release you as my prisoner" Dean said in a calm and controlled voice. "He needs you"

"You mean I'm free?"

"Yes" Dean muttered not meeting his eyes as he looked down at the ground. "You can go"

Castiel sucked in a stunned breath and stared at the mirror with relief radiating from him as he reached out clutching his wrist. "Thank you"

Dean nodded once feeling his heart break when Castiel spoke into the mirror pleading for his papa to be alright. "I'm coming, papa, you're going to be okay"

Castiel went to go and suddenly stopped turning back to hand him the mirror which Dean smiled sadly and shook his head pressing it back it into his hands.

"Keep it, Cas, I know you can't come back so keep it and you'll always have a way of remembering me" he murmured inhaling the soapy smell that surrounded him and reached up trailing his hand into his hair. Castiel closed his eyes at the gentle touch of his hand stroking into his hair and inched closer needing to be near him.

"Dean, I thank you for being so understanding and for knowing how much I care about him. I can't leave him to die in the snow without knowing I could have done something to save him" he murmured touching his cheek and staring into his eyes so they were so close into each other's personal space. Dean exhaled shakily with a nod turning his head to close his eyes. Castiel cupped his cheek bringing his face back towards him and leaned into him to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his lip before pulling away quickly and hurrying out of the room. Dean watched him with a heavy heart ignoring the delighted swoon of Gabriel who strolled in.

"Well I have to say your liege that you are doing a splendid job! Everything is perfect, he is falling in love with you and I cannot wait to try Ellen's homemade pie!" he crowed with a whoop.

Dean rolled his eyes turning back to the rose stroking down the glass. "I let him go, Gabriel"

"Yes of course you do…wait what?!" Gabriel shouted horrified. "You let him go? Why-why would you do that?"

"I had to…"

"But…why?!" he called out to him horrified.

"Because... I fell in love with him. His father is dying and it is the least I could do" he murmured. "Go away, Gabriel"

Gabriel gasped stunned and turned nearly running out of the doors to find the others. "Dean let Castiel go!"

Sam, Ellen, Jo, and Jess turned towards him stunned.

"He did what?!" they shouted in unison.

"I know! His father is dying, Dean is in love with him and now Castiel is leaving" Gabriel said panting.

"Well shouldn't that break the spell?" Sam said turning to Ellen who shook her teapot.

"No because Castiel must love him in return and now he is leaving…after all this time, all these years…it seems the master has gone and fallen in love"

"Oh its hopeless now isn't it!?" Gabriel wailed to Sam who frowned staring at the ground and none of them noticed Jo looking between them all and sneaking away towards the doors disappearing out of sight.

Castiel patted his horse; well the one he had chosen since his own horse was now gone and possibly dead. He sighed staring up at the castle remembering the heartbroken look in Dean's eyes at Castiel leaving but he would not leave his papa to die alone in the woods.

"Come on" Castiel murmured patting her nose gently as he pushed up huddling in his cloak as he edged the horse on and the horse galloped away. Dean walked onto his balcony looking out at Castiel riding hard and closed his eyes feeling his heart tear into two. It was pure heartbreak he hadn't ever felt. Castiel looked over his shoulder back at the castle and bit into his lip as he rode harder into the forest calling out for Bobby. He eventually found him lying face down in the snow, his skin ice cold, his breathing laboured, and he was unconscious. Castiel gasped dropping down into the snow and manhandling him enough to hoist him over the horse to carry him home.

But of course they were spotted by one of Balthazar's little minions hiding nearby. He smirked turning on his heel as he ran to the village to tell them they had returned. While Castiel had been in the castle and Bobby on the hunt for his son Balthazar had been scheming and waiting for their return in the dealings with a man running a mental asylum. This asylum took the insane and with words from the villagers, Balthazar himself, and a lot of money it was only time before Bobby was taken away forever and could only be stopped with a price in return.

Castiel helped Bobby into bed looking over him before rushing to get a soaked towel to dab at his feverish brow. Bobby stirred not long after seeing through bleary eyes and looked at Castiel who stared at him with a small smile.

"Castiel!" he said in astonishment clinging to his hand.

"I'm here papa"

"But how?" Bobby cried pulling him into a hard hug clinging to his only son it what could only be called sweet relief. He had missed him so much and his trials in the forest to find him failed dramatically due to the cold weather, the harsh wind, and his ill health.

"The beast, the monster, how do you escape?"

"I didn't escape, papa, he let me go" Castiel replied with a soft expression. "I missed you so much"

"That horrible beast let you go?!"

"He's not a beast, he's…different, he's changed now" Castiel said clinging to his hands. "He let me go to find you and help you. He's no beast…he's a cursed man"

Bobby opened his mouth in protest when the satchel that Castiel was carrying the mirror and his water in jolted and they turned towards it in fear to see it tip over and Jo roll out with a groan.

"Jo" Castiel said in surprise when she rolled up with a grin. "You're a stowaway"

"I couldn't let you leave! Hello again" she said hopping to Bobby who blinked in awe and surprise when she jumped into his open hand.

"I thought I'd never see you again little one"

"It's nice to see you again" Jo said turning towards Castiel. "Why did you leave, Cas? The castle is in uproar and my mama going to be furious with me for leaving with you"

"Oh, Jo…I had to leave, I had to find him and bring him home" Castiel said with remorse in his tone and they all turned towards the door when someone knocked loud. Castiel stood opening the wooden door and opened it to reveal a figure that looked exactly like death. He stood tall dressed in black, a wooden cane in his hand, skin pale as the snow on the ground, and his eyes black as night.

"Can I help you?" Castiel murmured clinging to the door and looking back to his papa struggling out of bed to get to the door.

"I've come for your father"

"My father?"

"I've come to take him far away, sir, but don't worry we'll take good care of him" he said with a cold smile. Castiel looked over his shoulder to see the villagers gathered around a coach with a sign for the asylum that was talked about in hushed whispers. The asylum was for the insane. They did experiments, they tested on their patients and it was shuddered about.

"My father is not insane or crazy or any other word you people think he is!" he shouted furious stepping out and looking around. "He is sane as you and I"

"Oh yeah of course he is!" a sarcastic voice called out and he looked down to see one of Balthazar's friends laugh and hold his stomach. "He was raving like a lunatic bursting into the pubs telling stories of a beast and a monster capturing you and him! We all heard him didn't we?"

"Yeah!" the villagers shouted angrily and viciously. Castiel looked around shaking his head urgently.

"No! He's not crazy!"

"Castiel" Bobby said stepping out to see everyone gathered around.

"Ah there you are, Robert, tell us of the monster or the beast you so fondly remember" the friend said with laughter laced into his tone.

"I am not mad! He is real, he took me, he took my son, and he kept him prisoner all this time. He was…was ugly and deformed like…like a demon from our nightmares!"

Castiel looked down at the ground disagreeing with his father because yes he was ugly and deformed but he was no demon, he was changed, he was different down and he was not evil.

The villagers didn't agree or listen to Bobby's words and instead burst into hysterical laughter.

"It's true! I swear to it!" Bobby cried walking down the stairs and heading towards them all as he walked down the steps. The head of the asylum nodded to his guards who were waiting and seized him tugging him towards the coach.

"No! You can't do this!" Castiel cried running down the stairs to drag him back.

"Oh dear, Castiel" Balthazar said smoothly stepping out of the shadows startling him as he looked at him in desperation.

"Balthazar, you know this isn't true!" he pleaded gripping his shirt looking to his father. "Please don't let them take him; he's all I have in the world"

"I would do anything for you, I can clean this all up" Balthazar murmured cupping his cheek pressing his fingers into his cheek so he pressed his nails into his cheek. Castiel winced staring up at him warily.

"But of course nothing is free my love and there is a price"

"What price?"

"You be mine in every way and form. I could make you so happy" Balthazar purred staring at him with a cruel smile. Castiel shook his head with a gasp shoving his hand away.

"Never! You're a fool for ever believing I could be yours"

"Have it your way" Balthazar said with a nasty laugh. "Take the lunatic away!"

"No!"

"Castiel! Let go of me!" Bobby shouted looking over his shoulder as he was shoved into the coach. Castiel turned and ran into the house snatching the mirror and running back outside to see his father now in the coach and a panic spread inside of him at the thought of losing him all over again.

"My papa is not crazy and I can prove it!" he shouted to the villagers and looked straight at Balthazar who turned around confused. "Show me him, show me Dean"

The mirror blurred flaring brightly and he turned it towards the crowd who gasped in horror and fright some even screaming at the image of Dean on the mirror in his form.

"It's a monster!"

"Is it dangerous?" a woman's voice piped up holding a crying child in her arms.

"No he isn't! He isn't dangerous; he's kind, honest and gentle with a warm heart! Dean would never hurt anyone" he said looking at the mirror and touching the glass. Balthazar stared at him with fury shining in his eyes as he gripped his shoulder turning it around roughly.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you had feelings for this monster" he hissed clutching his shoulder too tight.

"He's not the monster, Balthazar, you are!" he cried clutching the mirror to his chest and flinched when he laughed tugging it out of his grip.

"You're as bad as your father!" he shouted to the crowd around them. "This beast will kill us all, he'll come into our homes and eat our children, and he'll slaughter us all!"

"No!" Castiel protested when Balthazar addressed the neighbours keeping a firm grip on his hand.

"We need to kill him before he kills us! We need to destroy him and everything around him!" he shouted and got a unanimous cheer of agreement as the men brandished flames, bow and arrows, and other manner of instruments.

"I won't let you do this" Castiel said struggling out of his grip trying to get his mirror back.

"Oh this one is feisty aren't you?" Balthazar said loudly pulling him into a hard kiss that hurt Castiel as he whimpered underneath his lips before he was shoved away. "But he'll tell his beloved beast and we can't have that now can we? Bring her father"

Castiel gasped as he was shoved into the cellar underneath the house soon joined by Bobby as the cellar doors were slammed shut.

"Let us out!" Castiel shouted desperately shoving against the wood and listening to the shouts and cheers of the villagers as they hollered their cries into what felt like war towards the castle. Castiel felt tears blur against his eyes as he slumped down and covered his mouth.

"This is all my fault" he whispered looking at Bobby who moved closer to him.

"You care about him"

"Yes" he murmured looking towards the window and jumping up heading over to him. "Dean will die because of me and there's nothing I can do. He is no monster or beast…he's the human of a fairy-tale"

"Fairy-tale?" Bobby said bemused.

"Remember when I was child you told me bedtime stories…well one of them was about a beast in a castle with a brother, a mother, and a father. The enchantress turned the oldest brother into a hideous beast and only true love could break the curse but the person he loved must love him in return" Castiel said as he tried to prise open the window. "It's Dean's story…he's the beast, he's the cursed man, but he's not like that anymore. He's different, he's kind, he's gentle, and could even love given a chance"

Bobby was quiet feeling the recollection of that memory come back to him and he nodded.

"You love him"

"Maybe…I don't know…but all I know right now is I can't let Balthazar kill him" he said and dropped to his knees in defeat. "If anything's happens…I'll never be able to forgive myself"

"Right" Bobby said standing up despite still being ill with fever. "We better get out of here"

Jo hopped down the stairs seeing the whole confrontation and looked in glee at the handmade machine on the hill waiting with a big axe. She laughed hopping over and got to work. Castiel felt tears blur in his eyes at the thought of not being able to help.

_**~O~O~O~O~**_

"We're never ever going to be human again are we?" Gabriel said mournfully looking at Sam who sighed rubbing his candle hands together.

"Maybe it was for the best? Castiel couldn't love him back could he?"

"You're blind!" Ellen cried staring at him. The cushion yelped turning towards the window rushing towards it.

"It could be him!" Gabriel cried as they rushed to the window to see the army of men.

"It's invaders! Look…the mirror" Ellen said looking at the pair of them.

"Warn the liege" Gabriel cried as Sam, Ellen, and Jess ran off and Gabriel watched as the men carried a massive log to crash down the door to come in. The furniture was assembled as they prepared for a fight over the castle and Ellen climbed towards the west wing to see Dean stood at his table staring at the flower watching as a petal fell. He looked over his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Leave me be"

"But master…the castle, our home, it's under attack!"

"I know…let them come" Dean murmured tracing his hand down the glass.

Ellen sighed deeply turning away and leaving Dean alone to wallow in his own pain. Balthazar laughed loud and triumph holding his arrow and bow.

"Take what you want from this wretched place but the beast is mine! Understood?" he yelled as the door was finally rammed down and they stepped inside into the darkness to see furniture stacked all around the room silent and completely still waiting for their moment that they could attack which they did when Sam signalled and the men were attacked.

Castiel perked up when he heard a shrill whistling and looked at Bobby as they shifted to the cellar door peeking through to see Bobby's latest design coming straight for them.

"Move!" Bobby shouted hauling him away as the cellar doors crashed in and splintered with the machine exploding around them as they hid. Castiel rose up from behind the table to see Jo bouncing on a spring giggling.

"That was so fun!"

"You got us out" he said with a smile collecting her as they moved through the rubble. They stepped out into the fresh air and Castiel looked back to his father.

"I have to go to him…are you coming with me?"

"You're my son, Castiel, wherever you go, I go" he said as they moved towards the horse and hauled themselves on top.

"I only hope I'm not too late" Castiel whispered as he kicked at the horse's side as they galloped and rode towards the castle in urgency and in desperate hope they could reach it and save Dean before Balthazar dealt a final blow.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long, long wait for this but 3652 Days took all my time as I tried to finish it but I'll finish this now as well as my other one. Thank you for sticking around if you do read this. **


	8. Chapter 8

The attack on the castle was brutal in the way that the men attacked the various amount of furniture but of course they weren't ordinary pieces of wood and plastic they were humans too and they fought back. Sam particularly enjoyed blowing fire up one of the men's butts when he grabbed hold of Jessica trying to snap her in two. He caught her with a smile when the guy howled in agony writhing on the floor. Gabriel took great pleasure taking part as the leader and commanding the others to attack the men. The process was messy with wood splintering everywhere, fire scorching everywhere, pots and pans flying hitting the men in the head so they stumbled with a cry and teeth fell out in impact. While the battle went on Balthazar snuck up the stairs with vengeance in his mind hunting for the beast who had stolen Castiel's heart for his own.

Castiel raced through the forest with his father desperately clinging to his waist as they drove on. The night air was cold and thunder rumpled in the distance far away hinting at a thunderstorm and rain.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Bobby shouted over the wind.

"I hope so" he called back clicking his tongue against his teeth and riding the horse harder.

"Take this!" Ellen shouted as she poured scalding tea over a man who screamed in agony as his skin was boiled and scalded red. Anna took a leap over the top floor crashing into two men squashing them into the floor with a crunch as they died instantly and she leapt over with a smile going to attack some others. Balthazar was on the floor now kicking doors open one by one pointing his cross bow in and scowling when he came across nothing each time. His anger was growing intensely at the fact he was hiding like a coward somewhere in the castle and he wanted him _cold and dead. _The screams from down below were a distant noise to him now as he carried on down the hallway not caring for the men who were suffering for the war he caused.

Sam gasped as a short man backed him into the corner brandishing a flame at him causing his wax to melt around him. The panic rose around him as he honestly thought for one moment he was going to die when he heard the holler of Gabriel brandishing a sword as he skidded down the banister and Sam gaped as he watched him till he reached the bottom and stabbed the guy in the bottom so hard he yelped with a scream and crashed to the floor whimpering. Gabriel yelled with triumph and grinned at Sam who looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it!" Gabriel said with a holler and a laugh as they charged through the men who gave up screaming as they all ran out of the doors in pain, limping, damaged and the furniture cried out in joy.

"Stay out!" Gabriel called out with a cheer and gasped when Sam pulled him in kissing his cheek. Gabriel who would have blushed fiercely if he was human scowled pushing him away in a friendly manner as they basked in their victory.

Dean of course had heard the battle but wanted nothing to do with it as he sat on the chair staring out of the window with nothing more than a broken heart. Castiel was never coming back, he would never see him again, and he would forever remain this ugly beast. The love he had found after so many years lingered and swelled in his heart and he didn't flinch when the door banged open. His gaze simply fell on the man standing in the doorway breathing hard, his eyes wild, his blonde brown hair mussed and also wild looking as he cocked his bow and arrow pointing it straight at him. Dean turned away uninterested staring back out of the window not caring for the stranger in his room. Balthazar huffed clearly annoyed and pulled the string back and Dean cried out in agony as the blade hit his arm and he turned in time to see this stranger, this man who he didn't know boot him so hard he crashed through the window onto the balcony. The arrow broke in his back and the shattered glass pieced and sliced his skin as the guy hopped out and the rain started to lash down soaking them both. Dean struggled on the floor to get up when he was kicked again hard enough to roll down the metal gates of his castle and land on the stone pillar further down. He grunted lying there on the ground with the pain intensified by the cuts and bruises covering his skin.

"Get up you pathetic thing" Balthazar spat kicking him once again in the stomach. "Get up!"

Dean groaned staring up at with hatred clear in his eyes but the will to get up and fight had left him and he deserved to die. He had lingered too long on this world, too deformed, too ugly, too selfish and unkind to stay on this world any longer.

"What is it? Are you too kind and gentle like Castiel said you was?" he shouted in a mocking voice before laughing hard and cruelly.

Dean turned at the name and narrowed his eye at the realisation of who this person. Balthazar. He turned his head away staring down at the murky grey of his once beloved home and didn't notice Balthazar moving away to pick up a large lump of rock holding it high and heavy above his head to deal the heavy blow that would instantly kill him.

Castiel rode through the castle gates staring up in the rain feeling it sink into his clothes as he stared up at the two blurry figures high up on the castle ledge. Bobby jumped down off the horse also staring up as he clutched Jo in his hands.

"No" Castiel shouted shaking his head. "Balthazar please do not do this!"

Dean's heart leapt at the sound of his voice as he peered over the side to see Castiel staring up at him with despair evident across his face as he stared back at him.

"No, Balthazar!" Castiel cried out about to see the final blow and closed his eyes not wanting to see his death when he heard a grunt and stared up to see Dean gripping the rock Balthazar was trying to strike him down with and fighting back. Castiel smiled for a moment with a nod sliding off the horse and running to the castle doors.

"Castiel!" Bobby shouted after him in a panic as Castiel raced inside to help Dean. Castiel ignored his father racing towards Dean who couldn't win this one on his own. Dean growled angrily shoving Balthazar to the ground who stared at him with wide eyes before they narrowed and he retorted going to hit him with the rock as they tumbled on the ledge together. The rain battered down harder as thunder and lightning rumbled above them lighting the sky for just a moment before it died down as Balthazar and Dean advanced on each other. It was hard to keep track of each other on the ledge as they both slipped tumbling down to next one down covered in statues and Dean covered a groan hiding amongst them as Balthazar smashed one with the rock hard screaming in anger.

"Did you fall in love with him creature? Did you see an innocent heart and strive to take it?" he shouted. "Come out and fight like a man if that is what you really are! Did you honestly think he could want someone like you when there was me who was _human _and who is _beautiful _in ways that you could never be! Castiel deserves so much better"

Dean narrowed his eyes furiously watching his every move as he pushed his soaked hair away from his forehead. He snuck out of the shadows coming up behind him and ducked just in time when Balthazar swung at him with a cry of anger. Dean backed away from the swinging weapon as Balthazar advanced on him backing him into a corner.

"Your end is near beast! Castiel is mine!" he shouted swinging it high over his head and yelping out in pain when Dean gritted his teeth tackling him into so the rock fell to the ground with a heavy thump and they rolled on the soaked floor till Dean had his clawed hand wrapped a hand around his neck and thrust him out over the ledge.

"No, no, please!" Balthazar pleaded clinging to his hand. "Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything"

Dean stared at him furiously seeing the real fear shining in Balthazar's eyes as he drew him back in and threw him on the ground with a look of disgust. He bent down low satisfied to see Balthazar whimper and flinch back shaking his head.

"Get….out" he spat at him before straightening up and clutching at his shoulder for a moment. Castiel ran to the edge of the balcony in a wild panic hitting the edge and staring at Dean in relief.

"Dean!" he called out to him with a smile when he turned sharply staring up at him, his lips twitching into a smile, and Castiel couldn't resist holding out his hand for him. "Come on"

Dean eyed the scale of the climb and raised an eyebrow at him as he started the slow climb up to him being careful not to fall because he wasn't sure he wanted to die anymore not with Castiel stood there waiting for him. Balthazar blinked though the rain staring up at Dean crawling to his Castiel, crawling up to one he loved, and the anger inside of him flamed brighter than before as he grabbed the knife in his belt hoisting it out as he scrambled up.

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand as he gripped it tight. "You came back"

"Of course I came back" Castiel murmured with a smile touching his cheek and gasped when out of nowhere Dean screamed loudly in pain and Balthazar appeared a cruel smile jabbing the knife and twisting it harshly into his side. Castiel reached out with a gasp hauling him back in as Balthazar flailed backwards with a scream panicking now and losing his footing. Castiel clutched Dean to his chest watching as Balthazar fell screaming all the time hitting rocks along the way till he hit the bottom with a broken crack. He swallowed hard hoisting Dean over with a grunt as Dean panted into his neck and not in the good way. Castiel pressed a hand to his side coming away with a bloody hand. Dean moaned in pain as he was gently laid on the floor as the cold rain continued to hammer down on them.

Castiel breathed out shakily staring at his bloody hand feeling a little sick. He looked up to see Sam, Gabriel, and Ellen come over next to the wilting flower still burning beautifully but on its last petal. Sam gaped staring at Castiel and then Dean breathing shallowly on the ground, his face turned away, his eyes shut, and his hand clutching at the wound.

"Cas…"

"Shush, it's going to be okay, Dean, you'll be fine, we'll be fine, I came back" he said with a forced smile stroking his cheek. "We're together now and nothing can tear us apart"

"You came back" Dean murmured turning his eyes towards him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"After everything" Dean rasped clutching his hand.

"I got to see the real you, the real Dean, the one who shown me enough kindness to let me go see my sick father after prisoning me here" he whispered stroking his cheek with his thumb. "The one who celebrated Christmas after fearing it for so long and the one who didn't give into the darkness completely"

Dean chuckled softly and gasped in pain staring at him deeply in the eyes for a long moment.

"I'm glad you came back…it makes this a little worthwhile now…it means I got to see you before I die" Dean murmured with a nod.

"Don't say that!"

"It's inevitable now" he whispered letting his head fall against the stone feeling what felt like his life force slowly slip away from him in drips. Rain water dripped all over them but Dean could still tell as his eyes focused on Castiel who was now silently crying.

"This is my entire fault" he murmured with a shaky sob. "If I hadn't left, if I had been sooner or quicker…if I hadn't shown them the picture of you…"

"No, Cas, you got here and it's not your fault" Dean muttered fiercely pulling Castiel closer to him. "Don't blame yourself"

"I can't help it"

"I'm glad I met you…" Dean muttered touching his cheek as Castiel leaned in pressing his forehead against his. Castiel shakily leaned in closer and pressed his lips against his in a sweet but brief kiss as Dean exhaled his last breath closing his eyes and slumping down into the ground. Sam, Gabriel, and Ellen turned when the last petal fell, the light dimming and fading into nothing. The three of them mourned the loss as Sam hopped off to Dean whilst Castiel shook his head in denial.

"No, no, no, Dean, don't do this…don't leave me" he pleaded tapping his cheek and shaking him roughly getting no reaction. He stared at Sam who stared back with a mournful look reaching out to touch Dean's arm while Castiel leaned against his chest with a shaky sob.

"I love you" he murmured into the damp shirt closing his eyes and fisting his hand into it. He was content to stay there in the rain mourning his loss when Sam gasped backing away and a blinding light startled him as he drew away staring at Dean's body stunned as it glowed bright, too bright, and still on the floor scaring him enough to skid back. His eyes squinted and he felt his back hit the wall stunned. The light dimmed before fading completely to reveal Dean looking a lot more human and a lot more alive than he was ten seconds ago. Castiel stared at him stunned before there was a popping sound of a candle, clock, and teapot erupting and changing into humans. Sam gaped staring down at his tall form and gasped in relief shaking out his limbs and turned to see Ellen and Gabriel looking the same.

"I'm human!" Gabriel shouted in joy jumping up and down before leaping at Sam who caught him with a grunt and a loud laugh. Ellen hurried off to go find Jo and greet the others who looked all a little stunned as they stared around like they hadn't been furniture for past ten years. Dean stood on shaky legs staring at Castiel who couldn't move from his place and instead watched in awe as the rain stopped above and the castle transformed. It was like watching a dramatic makeover as the grey slipped away to be replaced by pristine white, the statues turning into something more beautiful and the change was stunning.

Dean held out his hands for Castiel who took them staring at Dean in shocked awe. He took in the green eyes he thought he would never see, the handsome looks, the brown hair ruffled on top of his head and a small smile on his lips as he stared back at him.

"So this is what you look like"

"Yes" Dean murmured with a nod looking over to Sam and letting go of Castiel for a moment as he hugged his brother tightly. "Ten years is too long…"

"You finally did it!" Sam whispered into his name with a bright smile. "Thank you for this, Castiel"

Castiel opened his mouth still stunned as Dean grabbed his hands once again and nodded at Sam who tugged a shouting Gabriel who ran back inside to see the others. They were left alone standing on the balcony with the sun now out shining down on them.

"I broke the spell"

"You did" Dean murmured. "You loved me in return"

"You were dead when I said it" Castiel said with a small chuckle and inhaled softly when Dean tugged him against his chest.

"You meant it though"

"Of course I meant it, Dean"

"Good because I love you too" Dean whispered before ducking his head and claiming his lips. Castiel gasped touching his cheek gently responding instantly to the kiss as Dean prised his mouth open with his tongue stroking it against his. Dean's hands found purchase in his hair running his fingers through the back of it while Castiel made needy sounds against him.

"I want to show you how much you have changed me, what you've done for me" Dean murmured breathing hard as he gripping his hair pressing their foreheads together.

"Show me" Castiel urged.

"Not yet…come on" Dean said with a sigh grabbing his hand as they walked back inside. Castiel of course would rather not and would rather go into the bedroom and get on with the "showing". They walked into the hallway to see servants milling around and turned when they walked in and everyone called out and cheered for them. Castiel flushed a deep red when the clapping started and looked down at Bobby stood with Ellen and what appeared to be Jo staring up at them. Jo beamed staring at him as he walked down the stairs and gasped stunned when she ran over hugging him tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she breathed into his ear. Castiel blinked pulling away and giving her a small smile before turning back to Dean who linked their hands together once again. It was an overwhelming and slightly frightening thing to happen to him as eventually he was led away by Dean upstairs and away in the suddenly remade west wing.

"Magic is rather corrupting" he murmured more to himself before turning to Dean who grabbed the back of his neck claiming his lips for his own. Castiel groaned underneath him hands gripping his hips and he hummed when Dean's hands smoothed down his back. The lack of claws was a massive bonus when Dean pushed him towards the big bed against the wall.

"Do you want this?" Dean whispered into his ear.

"Yes, Dean, yes I want this" he said with a nod lying back on the bed. "I didn't realise…not until Balthazar tried to kill you…I shouldn't have left"

"Yes you should of…he's your father, Cas, and he was sick" Dean murmured kissing behind his ear as they pulled at their clothes till they were naked. Dean gasped marvelling him and kissed the centre of his chest inhaling the sweet smell of his skin. Castiel gasped arching underneath his lips and moaned loudly when his hands travelled down his chest to his groin and the back of his thighs.

"Oh god, Dean, please" he begged fisting his hands into his hair eagerly responding to him because he could now and not be worried about claws slicing into his skin and staring into eyes dark as night. Dean kissed further down biting into his skin and scooting back up to kiss him firmly on the mouth. He reached out grabbing a pot of oil dipping his fingers in.

"Have you done this before?"

"Once a long time ago" Castiel breathed staring at him with wide eyes as Dean's fingers slid into the crease of his ass cheeks pressing against the hole. He gasped when one finger pushed inside slowly and he bit his lip at the slow burning pleasure of it. It was the best intrusion to be inside him and he spread his legs wider giving him more entry as a second finger was added. The pain increased rapidly at this point as he tossed his head back with a gasp when they wriggled and pushed forward striking his prostrate.

"Dean" he breathed breathless. Dean smiled slowly in response staring up at him through his lashes and pressed a kiss into his inner thigh nipping at the fragile skin and edged a third finger into the tight heat of him. It was overwhelming and perfect for the pair of them as Castiel whimpered writhing on the bed cover begging Dean for more over and over again. Dean obliged not about to tease him as he slicked his own cock with the oil before lining up and pushing the head slowly in before sheathing himself deep inside of him in one thrust. Castiel gasped wordlessly staring at Dean who grunted at the fierce heat and tightness surrounding his cock and didn't honestly know how he was going to hold on for too long. He started a slow thrust inside of him and groaned bowing his head.

"Dean" Castiel whined wrapping his legs and arms around his waist and neck eagerly thrusting up against him and sighed in relief when Dean started to thrust into him. The slow burn soon faded away only to be replaced by something much more amazing building up in his groin as he gasped into Dean's ear as the brutal force of his thrusting began. Romance and slowness could be left to later as their eagerness for one another melted through and Castiel wrapped a hand around his own cock pumping once, twice, and a third time urgently before climaxing hard enough for the corner of his eyes to whiten. His come settled across Dean's chest who inhaled the sharp smell before pulling out his own orgasm. Castiel felt the hot pulse inside of him and moaned pressing his mouth to Dean's forehead feeling a millions times better.

"That was…" Dean breathed staring at Castiel who nodded bringing him into a kiss tasting sweat.

"Yes" he murmured in response. "I love you, Dean"

"I love you" Dean murmured dropping down on him as he pulled out and nuzzled the side of his neck contently.

Across the castle Sam and Gabriel stared at each other with a look of disgust. "I suppose we better get used to that…"

"Hmm…" Gabriel said with a hum shoving a sweet into his mouth. "I don't mid though…he deserves to be happy…they both do and I get to be human. They can have all the sex they want"

Sam stared at him for a long moment before laughing and shaking his head but had to secretly agree. It felt very good to be able to take a walk and not worry about his flames going out whilst looking out for his idiot best friend of a clock.

**A/N: One more chapter left for the future of these two! It's only a short story remake of the classic and it's adorable to write them like this. Thank you for all the reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Three years later. **_

It was the height of summer and Dean loved it. The garden was in full bloom so there was always a sickly sweet scent of flowers lingering in the air mixed with the smell of summer. The trees were covered and the sun burned bright in the sky causing a heat wave. Dean blinked awake that morning lifting his hand and flexing his fingers checking, always checking, to see if it was real and he was human again. His lips twitched into a smile and he rolled over to see the one who made it all happen, the love of his life, and everything important to him lying on his stomach sleeping peacefully. His hair was ruffled from sleep and his stubble from yesterday and the day before that lingered there waiting to be shaved away. Dean slid over pressing his lips to his warm cheek combing his fingers through his hair and smiling when a grumble of complaint rose from Castiel. Dean had learnt over the years that Castiel was not a morning person at all and he was often throwing things at Dean if he woke him too early.

"Dean" Castiel murmured in warning when he continued to kiss down his cheek and down towards his bare shoulder and back.

"Yes my love" he murmured moving his lips to his spine and kissing down it slowly. Castiel shuddered underneath his touch as he dozed on the bed slowly waking up.

"I have warned you about waking me up like this"

"The last time you threw a cup at my head but that was one time" he said faintly amused as he kissed right now to his ass and nosed along the left cheek before biting into it gently. Castiel gasped lifting his head and turning it to glare at Dean.

"Leave my buttocks alone"

"They're lovely"

"You're rather annoyingly persistent in the morning my darling" Castiel said softly with a sigh and tucked his head into the crook of his arm. "It's already so warm"

"Mm, I'm rather hungry" Dean muttered climbing out of the bed and opened the doors to step out onto the balcony and smiled overlooking his land. It was a brand new morning and he was looking forward to spending it with Castiel who was now struggling out of bed. He watched over his shoulder as he got dressed and rubbed a hand through his hair. Dean's heart flipped and jumped at the sight of him and wandered back inside so he could wrap his arms around his waist. Castiel paused looking over his shoulder to look at him and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I love you" Dean murmured pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too" Castiel replied with warmth in his tone touching his cheek and lingering there till Dean pulled away to get dressed himself. They walked out walking down the stairs to the dining room to see Sam already there tearing into the meat.

"You dog" Dean scolded as he pulled out the seat for Castiel to sit into and sat down next to him as the maids rushed in looking flustered and prepared their own breakfast.

"I'm hungry! This heat is a disaster" Sam said with a frown. "I wish it would go away"

"I love summer" Castiel said with a smile at one of the maids who poured him freshly squeezed orange juice. "Thank you"

"I have to agree" Dean muttered in agreement.

The doors opened bringing in Bobby who looked flustered closely followed by Jo and Ellen. In the beginning Bobby had moved out of their old home and into the castle under Dean's insistence since Castiel would be here and the castle was big enough. Bobby grumbled but agreed eventually and in that year formed a relationship with Ellen.

"What is it today?" Bobby said with a hum as they joined the table. The table soon became full of life and Castiel finished up brushing his hands and stood up alerting Dean's attention.

"I'm going for a walk" Castiel murmured kissing his forehead as he left. Dean watched after him with a fond expression and scowled when Sam shot him a look.

"If you were anymore in love with him you'd be drooling"

"Shut up, Sam"

"It's true! You would think after three years you would slip out of this little phase…"

"He's right!" Gabriel hollered as he walked in and dropped into a bow. "Your liege, your brother is right"

"Oh go away, Gabriel" Dean muttered resting back against the chair. "Don't you have work to do since I don't pay you to laze around?"

"Of course my liege" he said with a mock bow turning on his heel as he walked out. Dean glared at his brother who smiled innocently back taking an apple and biting into it. He pushed back feeling full and moved away back upstairs to the repaired west wing. Dean shut the door quietly behind him glancing around and looking at the glass that had once covered the rose. His hand reached out as he caressed it and he inhaled slowly wondering once again what his life would be like if he hadn't broken the curse. Dean knew without a doubt he would be dead because he couldn't live like that and would rather die.

His feet took him back out onto the balcony and he stood by the wall overlooking the grounds and zeroed in on Castiel out on the grass with his horse as he stroked down his flank. Castiel adored his horse and had named him, Puissance, which meant strength in French. Dean watched him with a fond smile as Castiel pulled out an apple feeding him.

"Such a good boy" Castiel cooed stroked as he ate it from his hand. "Shall we go for a ride in the forest later? Yes I think we shall"

Puissance shook his head with a huff which caused Castiel to chuckle and stare up at the sky which was cloudless yet again and zeroed in on the balcony seeing the tiny figure of Dean watching him. His lips lifted into a bright smile and he looked at his horse with a sense of pride. He was proud to be at his side and have this life but a small little part of him longed for more, he had always wanted a little bit more and it was probably selfish of him to think that way but he couldn't help it.

His attention drew to the fact that he couldn't give Dean children and marriage between them in the eyes of the church would not be true. It dampened his mood darkly and he hummed stroking along his snout before moving away and walking towards the gardens. Dean frowned noticing the drop in his shoulders and moved away from the balcony to join him below.

Castiel sat at the fountain staring at the spraying water as his fingers trailed in the water and he looked up when a shadow fell over him.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"My thoughts" Castiel answered looking at Dean as he knelt down in front him with his face pinched in concern.

"What thoughts?"

Castiel hated the lines and reached with his hands to smooth the concerned lines away from his face and cupped his cheeks.

"Nothing to worry you, my love" he murmured with a sad smile. "I just worry sometimes"

"What do you mean?"

"I have everything I could ever want, Dean, I have you, I have this castle, I have friends here, and my papa lives with me as well who is now and happy and content but…I can never give you children, Dean, I can never marry you in a legal sense" he said with an exasperated sigh. "I sometimes long for more and I feel such guilt because I owe you so much and I am so happy with you but I truly wonder if it can last a lifetime. I saw the look on your face when the maid, Marie, gave birth to Henry and I could see the longing in your eyes…"

Dean covered his mouth with his hand fixing him with a fierce glare. "Cas, I don't need marriage, children, or anything else apart from _you. _I love you more than words, Cas, and I don't need anything like that not when I have you, your love, your support, and your faith in me. You are the reason I am out of this mess and you need to get rid of those self-doubts"

"Dean…"

"No"

Dean rose up pulling him into a fierce kiss and his hands winding into his hair. Castiel moaned quietly against his lips and swiped his tongue against his before pulling away for breath. Dean breathed out harshly staring into his eyes.

"Understand me, okay? These three years…listen to me!" he growled shaking him a little when he looked away. "These three years have been the best years of my life. You have no idea what it was truly like in those ten years waiting and wondering if the person the enchantress spoke about would truly come. I was giving up hope. I was ugly, deformed, and my brother was a candle for goodness sake. The entire household hated me in a sense and even though their loyalty was there I was the reason behind the fact they were household objects. I was…I was a cruel and selfish man who didn't feel any love until _you _came along. I've never felt affection or love for a woman because I didn't know what love was till you came barging in and made me realise what it was, Cas. I don't want children or marriage if I have to give up you and yes when I looked at Henry I wondered but I'd rather not have them at all. Your worries are nothing at all, okay? If you want more, Cas, if you want to travel this world then we'll go. We'll pack up our belongings and we'll go…never looking back. Sam could easily take charge and Jessica would take charge as his lady and give him children"

Castiel felt tears prick his eyes during the middle of his speech and by the end they were falling down his cheeks slowly.

"Dean…"

"Come here" Dean urged pulling him into his arms and cradling the back of his skull pressing kisses down his jaw and resting there. "Shall we go for a ride?"

"Please" Castiel said as he pulled back to look at him. They set off to the stables with Castiel collecting Puissance and Dean collecting his own horse. They saddled up getting onto the horses and urging the horses on as they travelled into the forest. The forest was beautiful in the summer with the leaves a vibrant green and luxurious as he it covered every tree, wild flowers grew across in the corners and on the ground, and wild life was very active.

They rode along till they both grew tired and dismounted near a stream and sat on a dry patch. Castiel looked over to Dean who met his gaze and couldn't resist leaning in and kissing him soundly on the lips before resting against his shoulder. Dean smiled content watching the river bubble and stream as it hit the rocks and continued on its journey.

"I used to come here as a child with my father. We would hunt for dinner and our evening meals. I remember shooting my first rabbit and I was so…proud. I remember looking up at my father and seeing that proud gleam in his eyes and even though he would never say it out loud I knew he was proud of me. From then on I strived to get bigger and better. The next time I killed a few birds, I killed a deer and once I killed a wolf who was coming for Sam" he said looking down at him.

"Does killing make you happy?"

"No not in that sense but I was taught to be a hunter and I was taught you had to kill to eat and he was correct. The meat you ate today didn't come out of the ground did it?" Dean teased kissing his nose.

"No of course not but you obviously take pleasure in it" Castiel murmured.

"Well it's a sport is it not?"

"More like a vicious game of life and death"

"Cas…" Dean muttered rolling his eyes. "It's hunting and you've never had a problem before"

"Well…look" Castiel whispered pointing across the stream as they held very still staring at a baby fawn. "Would you kill it for dinner?"

"No" Dean murmured narrowing his eyes.

"So you'll kill his mother?" Castiel said with wide eyes.

"Why are you being difficult?"

"I am not being difficult it's a simple question"

"Yeah" Dean said with a nod looking over to the fawn which had disappeared. Castiel looked at him for a moment before moving away and straightening up. Dean licked his lips rubbing them together and straightening up to join him.

"It's just life, Cas, everybody lives and everybody dies…we need to kill to survive otherwise we'd be surviving on nothing at all. I'm not some cold blooded murderer. I was brought up like this and you weren't but where did you think your papa got the meat for your dinners?"

"He killed them"

"So why are you judging me?"

"I'm not judging you"

"Yes you are and you know it" Dean said stroking a hand down the side of his cheek. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No because you enjoy it"

"I enjoy it because it gives me freedom and a challenge"

Castiel rolled his eyes at him. "You would still kill a mother though"

"Fine, I won't kill its mother" Dean murmured pressing his lips to his shoulder. "I'll do anything to make you happy"

"Would you climb the highest mountain?"

"Yes"

"Swim in the deepest rivers and seas for me?"

"In a heartbeat"

"Fight a bear"

"Of course" Dean whispered giving him a kiss.

"I believe you" he whispered back and looked behind him to their horses. "I have no regrets at all for coming to find my papa all those years ago"

"None at all"

"No because I got you in return"

Dean grinned tugging him down into dirt and flipped over to straddle his thighs. Castiel eagerly accepted it despite getting dirty but he liked it. The sun was warm on both of them as they settled into the ground and he trailed his hands into Dean's soft hair licking his bottom lip as they kissed and he sighed blissfully accepting this as his life now. He wanted more at the beginning and he got more. Castiel didn't need anything else and neither did Dean. Dean was his hunter and Castiel his saving angel and that was all they needed forever more.

**A/N: All done! I think I might do more of these because they are very nice to do. Thank you for all the reviews and yes it is short but it was always meant to be**.


End file.
